Found
by Librarian90
Summary: A witch banished to a world of demons only to fall in love with the Bandit Yoko Kurama. After hundreds of years together the pair is separated by death. Only to be reunited on the opposite of the Dark Turnamate. Reunited they fall back into each other but after 15 years apart they have changed and the light of the living world has exposed the shadows of their shared past. Can Kuram
1. One

Trigger warning for implied violence and assault. (Last paragraph)

"Keep Running!" He demands as we bound threw the trees together. I focus my vision forward so I dont trip but I want nothing more than to look at him. Shots hit the branches all around us as we duck around the opsticals of the forest. We have no plan, no options left besides running and hoping to live. A shot hits just under my foot and I fall forward. His arms wrap around me as another shot rips threw us both and we hit the ground. The ground is soft. My eyes are fixed on his face. His beautiful eyes stare out at nothing, silver hair sprawling lifless over us. The only thing I feel is the blood in my throat. A hand brushes his hair from my face. "Is she alive" a voice from the forest calls. Above me a man looks down at me, his blue hair dangling around his face, one golden hoop earring caught in his hair at an awful angle. "No" he says directly to my face before firing one shot in my face.

"Ma'am, we are starting to land" the pilot says waking me from my recurring nightmare. The descent of the helicopter, any flying machine really, always makes me nervous. It's not until the jolt of the landing that I feel that I can breath. One of the hotel staff runs up to the door opening it and helping me out. To avoid flashing anyone outside I just have to fall into the arms of the concierge. Gladly this guy is a professional and helps me down gracefully and quickly. Then takes my weight on his arm so I can get across the grass without my heel stabbing through the soft soil. Once on the solid pavement the helicopter takes off again.

"Welcome to Hanging Neck Island Mrs.Ravenswood. Here are your room keys."

"Thank you" I say as I take the room keys from him. He returns to his podium to wait for the next person to arrive and I walk to the hotel. It's horribly out of place a rectangular building that is a stain on this otherwise untouched land. Inside it's trying so hard to give the illusion of lugary; however just looking closely this place was built in a hurry. The gold is just a paint over whatever material was cheap and available. The lobby is apparently also the lounge; guests congregate around small tables socializing. At this moment; I am not in the mood. I came all the way from Eruope and jet lag is hitting me hard. The elevator doors are a reflective gold mirror. My reflection is haunting; my large sunglasses help hide my fading makeup. The helicopter has real damage to my unbound hair. Using my fingers I comb my golden locks into a low ponytail. Movement out of the corner of my eye stops me as I am reapplying my lipstick. A young man my age with long red hair is watching me. How long has he been there? Fuck I need coffee and a nap. Damn he is a nice with that tall lean body, bright green eyes contrasted by long red hair. Oh shit, how long have I been staring. The elevator doors open inside it's just the two of us.

"What floor?" he asks while his hand hover over the buttons.

"Oh" I fumble the key envelope in my hand 505 it reads, "Five. Thank you."

"My name is Kurama" His voice is soft and he is watching me through the reflection in the doors waiting for me to respond. He clearly has been in a battle today by the look of his clothes. He feels strong, but when he feels my energy brushing his he pulls in trying to keep me from estimating his strength.

"I'm Maryden, what team are you fighting for?"

"Team Urameshi, well this is my stop. It was nice meeting you Maryden. '' Team Urameshi, that's the team Father has been so interested in. However, that boy doesn't have the power to take him down.

At the fifth floor I can hear Father and Sakyo's voices behind the door, the moment I open it the voices stop. Sakyo watches me as I enter the room; right away I am afraid. I just stand in the middle of the room afraid to walk to him, knowing I can't run away. The two of them sit in the leather chairs, Sakyo poised like a king on a throne while my father barely fits. Father's tall frame does not complement the stout chair. Getting up, he braces himself to stand. Standing he makes even the penthouse ceiling seem low. I am sure he can reach up and touch it. A green tank top reveals his bulky dark muscles, his slim waist is clad tightly with his grey pants. He is such a contrast to Sakyo in his black Burberry suit. Walking over father stops at me, looking over his shoulder down at me.

"We will have lunch tomorrow" He says before leaving me alone with my husband. It's not until we can no longer hear Father's footsteps that Sakyo moves from his chair. Crossing the distance between us his expression is soft almost loving. Pulling me into an embrace he uses a hand on my chin to guide me into a salacious kiss. His hand runs through my hair grabbing it in his fist. Pulling my head back at a painful angle.

"You're so innocent sometimes. Did you really think that acquiring new assets and accounts under your name would help you? I thought you shared my vision for this world just like your Daddy." The way he says daddy makes my skin crawl. His free hand wanders over my body settling on my ass as he continues. "What would lead you to think you could have anything for yourself. Not that it matters you are mine. All that you are is mine. Your money, clothes, jewels, even your body belongs to me."


	2. Two

Sakyo had enough mercy to leave just before sunrise, leaving me to lay here at the foot of the bed. Curled up in the blankets like they really can protect me from him. I should really get up; I've been lying here for a while. What time it is. Knocking at the door; I still can't will myself to move or even shout. Now Bui, my familiar, has just wandered in and flung open the curtains.

"It's a beautiful day" He is watching me, seeing if I will move. Hesitantly he sits on the side of the bed setting his hand just outside the covers.

"You have a fight today?" My voice comes out in strained and quiet.

"Don't worry about me. Taguro is taking on the team all by himself. It seems like he wants to work out some frustrations. Why don't we get you cleaned up and ready for lunch with him".

I slide my hand out of the covers onto his, as our skin makes contact all the pain in my body flows to his hand. The bones in my hand and arm ache with it as his body pulls the pain out of me. Bui lays back into the bed, bruises blossom over his skin as I emerge from the bed physically unharmed. He won't get the memories of last night just the physical evidence. Everytime this happens he never asks anything about what happened. I know by tonight all the injuries will have healed if not sooner. My whole body feels numb with the exclusion of the soft carpet on the bottom of my feet, stepping onto the cold tile of the bathroom sends a shiver up my spine. The tears start flowing as I collapse onto the floor of the shower. Under the water I raise the temperature until heat threatens to melt my flesh. I cover my body in a thick layer of soap and scrub until my skin is raw and all the soap is gone. As I moisturise I start to feel like myself. Bui has moved to the couch and is watching the fights on TV while I get dressed. I pick up white linen pants and a rusty orange loose fitting tee shirt; the perfect outfit for a day of relaxation.

"He really went overboard last night, are you sure you don't want to try running again. After the tournament of course."

"No, I need to stay with him, for father. It's his only way to the demon world; after that I will leave him."

"But you need to live up to that point and at this rate you might not. The ring weakens you to him. It's a shame really that someone with so much power has to be entrapped by such an ordinary human. Toguro must be really desperate to cross over there to hand you over in this way to Sakyo. I know you try to hide but he can't be blind to what is happening to you."

"I don't want him to know what Sakyo is doing to me. I don't think I could bear seeing him disappointed in me. He had no idea Sakyo planned to bind me with the ring. I didn't know that I could be bound that way. It's all my fault; if I was strong enough to do the banishing spell Father never would have had to give me to Sakyo."

"It's not the 1500's, you're not property. Eventually you will be strong enough, what he did to you is wrong. He could have waited."

"Stop it please" my voice whispers now. I don't have the energy to hash out this conversation again. "I've got to go".

Sitting at a secluded glass table on the patio of the restaurant; eating our meals in silence. Ever since he had me marry Sakyo our relationship has changed. We used to be so close. I was his little princess and he was my Dad. Now he is awkward around me, at times he looks at me with such disgust.

He looks up with a deep sigh."How was your holiday? Where was it this time?"

"Luxenberg for a two weeks then Jersey for a few days before coming here. It was nice. In Luxenberg anyway Jersey was wet and cold."

"The weather here must be refreshing then,'' He is leaning in trying very hard to make a connection. However the two of us, him more than me, have never been one for conversation for the sake of talking. For us our relationship was better communicated in actions. He can no longer show me he cares because he cares more about his goals than about the people who care for him. So now he tries to talk, mostly about nothing.

"I met one of the fighters of the Urameshi team yesterday. That's the team with the spirit detective right; The one brought on to make things interesting? If the rest of the team is as interesting as him you might just get your way."

"Who did you meet? More importantly, why do you find him so 'interesting'?" I let my guard down, he heard the interest in my voice. Kurama, I had not had much time to think about him. Other than his name I am not sure why I found him so curious. Why that name? More than likely he knows the legend and took the name for himself to seem better than he is. He was nowhere near as powerful as Yoko Kurama was.

"Kurama I believe his name was."

"Oh Kurama, that boy is quite handsome. He must have left quite the impression to have you remember him".

"It's not like that, besides that I am a married woman. It would be improper to have a fleeting romance with a dead man."

Father looks down away from me like he can't bear the sight of me. Now I'm a disappointed to him for not being able to banish him and now I have to not only live with the punishment of Sakyo. I was supposed to be so much more than this.

After lunch I find myself wandering the island trails. This is stupid why can't I go back to my room. It's not like I ran out of there last night or even this morning. However, now my chest is tight and I just can't find myself going back. Along the side of the trail some small blue flowers catch my eye. As I am picking some, several sets of footprints come up behind me. One set stops behind me and the other keeps going for a bit before stopping and turning. Standing up and turning around I see Kurama.

"Hello" I say looking up at his green eyes.

"Hello" he responds. "Nice flowers" Gosh that was awkward, but so cute. Why is he so cute?

"Yes, they are just lovely I could not resist." I hold them up to my chest looking at them.

"They compliment your eyes" blushing now he looks away quickly. "They are nice flowers."

"Hey buddy" Yusuke slaps Kurama's shoulder then looks at me. "You should see what this guy can do with flowers." Then he whispers in Kurama's ear causing him to blush. Turning to me he says "So what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this."

"My Dad is fighting in the turnamate".

"Your Dad, what team is he on?"

"Toguro, from team Toguro. You must beYusuke, he thinks you have potential. I do wish you the best of luck. It was nice seeing you again Kurama." With that I take my leave back to the hotel. Kurama looked shocked when I mentioned my father in fact they all did. I just could not react. As I walk away a guy yells at Kurama I can only hear a little of it. Something about Fraternizing with the enemy. Bui mets me in the lobby.

"Come on, why don't you come to my room? You look like you could use a break."

His room is the standard hotel room with just a king size bed. I crawl up the bed to the pillows while he calls room service. "So I saw you talking with the Urameshi team today. You seemed quite smitten with that boy Kurama."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really you have no idea. Toguro noticed your interest in him, he is worried about you".

"I already told him he has nothing to worry about. Let's talk about something else." Bui puts on the TV and brings our food to the bed. He sets the plate of appetizers on his lap and I rest my head against his chest under his arm. My body feels like it can finally relax. I had not realized how taxing this day has been until now as my body slips into sleep.


	3. Three

"Wake up darling" Sakyo's voice sweet as he kisses my cheek. Jumping up Sakyo takes me into his arms. "I missed you last night, and this morning I find you in another man's bed. Thankfully Bui was a gentleman and slept in a chair by the door. Like he was protecting you. Do you need protecting my pet?"

"Of course not" I say wrapping my arm around him, stealing a glance over his shoulder. I can see Bui at the entrance to the room. I can't let him get hurt because I was too chicken to go back to my room. Looking back at Sakyo, smiling my fingers laced into his hair, for a moment he looks at me with love and anticipation, Like any guy happy to have a girl in his arms. However it quickly fades, as he knows none of this is real. To him I am more an exotic pet, like a big cat; Something to show wealth and not something you have for companionship. Placing his hand under my chin he pulls me forward for a kiss.

"Get dressed and come with me to the turnamate. I want you to sit with me today." With that said, he walks out of the hotel room. I get dressed in a slim black dress, and black red bottom pumps.

The stadium itself looks like it could be anywhere. Smooth large concrete sides, simple mass seating circling the ring in the middle. We sit in the VIP section behind glass, comfortable in air conditioning above the masses. Below only three people stand against four others. As the teams negotiate terms, Sakyo passes the turnamate bracket to me.

"Why don't you place a bet for me Dear."

Looking down at the ring the propter says Team Urameshi vs Dr. Ichigaki. Both teams look to be missing two members, Kurama is among the missing.

"Team Urameshi, this round"

"Your wife thinks a lot like you Sakyo" Butajiri addresses Sakyo as if they were not speaking about me in front of me.

Below the fight starts Kurama and one of the other fighters is missing, the doctors team is also missing two fighters. This is an all human match but the doctors' humans are manipulated. They are forced to do the doctors' bidding. Of course, but who am I to judge? It's not unlike what I did to Bui. He asked and was willing but he is still compelled to my will.

"I wonder if Bui feels like those boys. No free will, compelled to do another's bidding. Forced to go against your nature, must be awful." Sakyo says glancing over at me. It must be for him; I try to not give him any direct orders because I know he has to obey. Am I really no better than that troll? Before I know it the referee announces the end of the fight. The three young boys got up somehow, the woman was able to remove the doctor's influence. She explains how she used the spirit wave to save them. Maybe the same thing could be done to Bui.

Kurama takes the first fight of this new round. As he avoids the hits assessing his opponent. It reminds me of his name sake. Yoko always let the other fighters show themselves before striking. However, it always looked like he was a cat playing with a mouse before killing it. This young man truly needs to get an idea of his opponent before he develops his attack. Only on this opponent the strategy will only hurt him. The chair next to me moves and Bui sits down. I didn't notice Sakyo leave. Bui gives me a disappointed look. I didn't realize I was sitting forward watching the fight so intensely. Butajiri has also appeared to have left. Sakyo is mad. Bui places his hand on my lap, Instantly I feel calmer. I lean back and watch a young man. I should care nothing for becoming fully trapped by the blood of a dying man.

It's odd watching him stand there trapped in a fight. As Toya fires his first shots Kurama can't avoid them all, He hits the floor hard. His screams pull at me. I can't help but hold my breath. I don't even know him and yet I care so much. It's the name, so much like my fallen. If he were like me and managed to be reborn how awful would it be to die here like this. In one last advance by Toya, he charged forward. Kurama stops this with vines from his wound. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. It's over, he won. The two fighters talk, Kurama talks of having "lived in shadow" and regrets in his life before he slipped into unconsciousness on his feet. What could he mean by that? Years in the shadow, he's like fifteen.

"It's not him" Bui says "By your own account it cant be."

The next Shinobi walks into the ring hitting kurama. He slides across the ring. The fighter walks over and picks up the lifeless body; hitting it over and over. Until his team mate convinces him to toss the boy out of the ring. His team captain picked him up and moved him to the side of the ring before hopping in himself. Yusuke jumps into the ring and starts his assault, Taking revenge.

"Let's go," I tell Bui. I'm done watching this.


	4. Four

Trigger warning for violence marked with *

Back at the hotel I sit at the desk to get some work done. While Bui is currently winning the record for the slowest reading of a magazine. His eyes burrow into my back as I try to work. "Stop it."

"What?" he responds knowing exactly what I mean.

"You're staring at me" I chose my phrasing carefully as not to give a direct order. Bui looks away, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Just tell me what you're thinking" again not an order.

"I refuse" He knows that was not an order, he is just acting out of defiance. An expression of the free will he gave up for power.

"Fine" Fuck him and his judging eyes. I get up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the gift shop for candy. Would you like anything?" Bui just huffs in response. My bubbling anger probably has him in pain already. It's probably worse now because I am mad at him. Once he said my negative feelings felt like a fist was crushing his chest. I normally try and control my emotions but now he is pissing me off.

As I step into the small shop I see Kurama gathering some bandages. Only a small bit of the plant sticks out of the arm wound he sowed it in. I am relieved he is alive; though the plan revolves around him losing this turnamate. After today it's apparent that he will put everything on the line to help his team. I walk past him with a lump in my throat. Already I greve this "boy" because he is so much like Him. Oh, that death plant idea would amuse him so much. It's precisely the sort of thing he would think of in a bind. He would like this Kurama. It's a comforting thought to think my love would like this young man. Gathering some candy and a cherry soda I step in line. As I step up to the counter I get shoved up against it as Kurama stumbles into me. My basket hits the floor sending candy and bandages scattering.

"Sorry, are you alright" his voice shaking and kind. He must be in a lot of pain.

"Allow me" He gets down with me and we gather his bandages and snacks tossing them in the basket. We grab the basket handle at the same time. In that instant our hands touch a flash of my fallen passes in my mind. For a moment Kurama's eyes widen as though he has seen a ghost. He pulls his hand back and I place the basket on the counter.

"Put it on my room please" I say avoiding eye contact. The cashier hands me the bags and we depart the store together.

"Thank you". He says watching me carefully.

"Let me help you to your room."

"It's okay, I can manage."

"Watching your fight today its clear you're very dedicated to winning. What will you ask for if you win?" Kurama looks surprised by my question. It's a common question as the prize is why teams come to fight.

"I am not here for the prize, and you know that." His voice is angry now.

"No, I don't. What do you mean you're not here for the prize. Why enter this fight?"

"Toguro will kill our friends and families if we don't win. Or did your Daddy not tell you that."

"He did not", I respond looking down embarrassed. Why did he not tell me this at lunch or any other time he spoke about Urameshi. Would he really force someone so young to fight him? Its cant be just because he is the spirt deceive, is our plan so important that it cant wait? Or is Father just impatient? Before us the elevator opens and Sakyo fallowed by Karasu step out.

"Takes these" I my voice frantic. Sakyo can not see me with another man. He has his mistresses but is super positive of me. Kurama watches me with concerns I thrust all the bags into his arms.

"There you are dear, we have dinner reservations" Sakyo looks past me at Kurama. Sakyo takes my arm, his fingers dig in as he drags me away from Kurama. He walks me past the dinning room to a service elevator where we descend to some tunnels. Part way down the tunnels Karasu opens a door to a small room. Sakyo pulls me into the room and chains my wrists behind me with leather shackles hanging from the ceiling.

"That boy, from the Urameshi team, what does he mean to you?"

"Nothing" My response was cold and clear. If I don't convince him it's nothing he will probably kill me. Or at least disfigure me.

"You always say the right thing; I was starting to think you were tamed. Then after you arrived I was informed you developed a flirtation with that fighter. At first I dismissed it however when I saw you watching him fight, and just now in the lobby it's clear you care. Do you see how bad that makes me look? You're my wife, your eyes should be on me. As for your little skeems, they are done. I'm not going to wait for you to come around. Tonight you're going to realize who you belong to and what your purpose is.". The psychological side of this is just as important to him as the physical abuse I am about to endure.

Sakyo sits on an office desk chair across from me as Karasu pulls on a chain lifting my arms at a painful angle behind me. I balance on my toes, my arms threatening my dislocation if I let down. Taking a knife he cuts off my dress. Using his hand puts pressure on the side of my jaw forcing my mouth open so he can jam the fabric into my mouth. I can barely breathe the mound of cloth that keeps my jaw open is causing saliva to pool in my throat that I can't swallow. A whip cracks against my back forcing muffled screams and coughs as he continues to strike me. I can feel my blood running down my body from each strike. My underwear is soaked with the blood flowing down my back. The hits are rampant. I can't catch a breath between the strikes. My muffled screams elisting a smile from Sakyo, enjoying Karasu's work. Karasu comes around facing me. He raises his hand drawing his power to it. With his other hand he pulls my dress out of my mouth. Sliva runs out of my mouth as I cough. Karasu does not give me much time to recover before bringing his hand to my side causing an explosion. Ripping appart my flesh. My screams echo loudly through the space. Sakyo walks over to me pulling my face close to his. His kiss is passionate and hungry. His erection pressed against my body. He looks at me with love before grabbing my ass. Forcing me against his body, showing me how excited he is to see me like this. Just as he takes me in a kiss the door bursts open and my father steps in with Bui who rushes to my side. He lifts me up and removes my cuffs. My wounds are already healing with Bui's touch. Karasu runs off while Sakyo just steps back.

"Toguro, you have a fine young girl here. Just a bit too strong willed but I think we have come to an understanding that" Sakyo leaves those words before leaving himself. "Get some rest dear".

"You're pathetic, even with access to all her power you could not stop this. Is everything you gave up worth it because if you could not stop this you're never going to defeat me". Despite Bui being physically taller in this moment he seems so small. Father takes me out of his arms. Bui holds onto my hand trying to keep healing me, again the pain flowers to him.


	5. Five

Father carries me off to the showers of the swimming pool before I am fully healed. He sets me down on a bench then wets a towel to clean my wounds. As he wipes away the blood we don't speak. He has now seen me at my worst. Unable to hold my own; abused by another so shamefully. Of Course, what can he say to me? He sold me off to Sakyo. I should hate him but I cannot bring myself too. What did I do to have him give me away to such an awful man? The water stings but I dont move as he cleans my wounds. "Thank you"my voice is shaky.

"You may still have some light scarring." His voice is quiet. He is trying hard not to convey his emotions.

"What does it matter to you" the words spill out before I can stop them. He stops for a moment giving a large sigh.

"That's fair. You probably hate me." He is trying to give me his cold business tone but he is hurt.

"I don't think I ever could" he takes me into his arms and holds me. I am small compared to him. I feel just like a little girl again. He reaches behind him and then wraps me in a large hotel bathrobe.

"You haven't eaten yet. Why don't we get something to eat?"

"I am going to use a spell to heal myself in the hot tub. Why don't you change and come back for me. You have a lot of blood on you too." He looks down at himself and shrugs. "Do you have some chalk or a marker?"

He looks around and on the back of the door a dry erase marker is pinned above a log for the employees to sign off on the cleaning of the room. "Will this do?"

"Yes that will do. I will see you soon."

Once he is gone I go out to the pool room. The lights are off, it must already be past ten. My body protests me drying off the ground around the hot tub and starting to draw out my runes. Behind me the door opens and footsteps approach. They stop just a few feet from me, turning around I find Kurama.

"I take it dinner did not go well" he says, then smacks his face, whispering under his breath.

"That is one way of putting it. What are you doing here the pool is closed."

"It's the perfect place to read, my room is a bit noisy with the rest of the team. Normally no one else is down here."

"Well it's supposed to be locked so how do you get in?"

"Locks aren't really a problem for me. How did you get in?" He really is so much like my beloved. This is a small realization that makes me laugh but it quickly stops because the sharp pain threw out my body. A pitiful noise escapes my lips. "You're hurt." He moves to sit next to me almost touching my runes.

"Watch out for the runes. I am trying to turn the hot tub into healing waters."

"They did this, the man from Team Toguro and that human. Wait did you say healing waters? Are you a witch?" He sounds excited and takes my hands forcing me to look at him.

"Yes, and if I get this done I can heal us both" my voice now expressing my frustration with him now. Witches might be rare here but its quite obvious I am not in the mood to indulge his curiosity.

He looks down at my bruised wrist from thrashing against the restraints. He stairs long at my left wrist in his hand. My wedding band is still caked in my blood.

"You're so young you could probably be in my class it can't be legal to be married." This sounds more like an accusation than an inquiry into my wellbeing.

"In the U.S. it is, most states don't have a minimum age to marry as long as you have a parent and a willing judge" I snap back at him removing my hands from his. Kurama tries to meet my eyes but can't; he keeps looking down. He takes a deep breath.

"What do you need to finish your spell?" While he is trying to sound sincere he is still obviously excited to see me cast a spell.

"Just don't touch the runes. Oh and could you cut my hand." I finish the runes and hold my hand out to Kurama who cuts my palm with a thorn from his rose. I make a circle of blood around the tub and runes. I step out of my robe letting it drop and turn to Kurama. He is trying very hard to keep his eyes on mine. "You will need to disrobe." He hesitates looking around before complying. I turn to the water closing my eyes beginning to focus my power before holding my hand out to him. He takes my hand and I recite my spell.

"Vibien I call upon your waters. Bless this pool and heal our wounds." I lead us into the water and settle in sitting on a seat in the water not opening my eyes until fully submerged. The power in the water tickles my skin and flickers like fireflies in the water. Kurama looks fully entranced by the lights, running his fingers through the water.

"Maryden you cannot go back. Those whip marks are deep and the burn. It's like a bomb went off against your skin. Don't go back to them, we will protect you." He looks up at me concerned.

"If I leave he will hunt me down. Nowhere is safe from him. I have tried before. Besides I have to stay, it's important for the plan."

"Plan, he is going to kill you. What could be so important that you have to stay?"

"Tagoro wants to go to the demon world and Sakyo is going to get him there."

"You're a witch can't you banish him?"

"No, I'm not strong enough, I tried. That's why we need to win this tournament so we have the money for the tunnel."

"We don't plan on letting Toguro win, especially now that we know he plans to open a tunnel to the demon world. Do you understand how dangerous that will be? If you're worried about Toguro hurting you we can protect you."

"Toguro is not a problem for me, he is my father." Suddenly I feel very exposed in this pool with him.

"How is he your dad?" Kurama is frustrated with me. Judging me for staying in this relationship.

"He adopted me when I was about six years old." Footsteps in the locker room draw away our attention "You should go before he sees you." I keep my head turned to the locker room as Kurama dashes off. When he gets out he breaks the circle ending the spell.

Toguro enters the room as I wrap myself up in a towel. He opens his mouth to say something but shuts it again. Then hands me a wrap dress.

"They are going to bring the food up to our room." My heart sinks at the thought of so soon going back to Sakyo. "You're going to stay with me tonight. We should spend more time together."


	6. Six

The new stadium definitely embraces the theme of Demon Turnamate. It looks like we're in a monster, black walls with claw-like features. I look very out of place sitting in this monster chair with my white dress, the skirt covered in flowing out covered in white lace with small yellow flowers, a yellow ribbon around my waist tied with a bow at my back, and yellow heels. Despite staying with my father at night, he has convinced me that I need to play the part of the perfect wife by day. At least until he has the portal up and running or he dies. So I still don't have access to Bui. Sakyo reaches over from his chair to rest his hand on my lap, and with a smile on his face.

In the ring below Team Urameshi is again only three fighters only this time it's Kurama, Hiei, and oh shit what's his face. Kurama enters the arena first; Sakyo watches my reaction carefully, but I work hard to not react to the fight just watching despite Kurama becoming injured and ensnared. Sakyo has moved his hand up my thigh under my skirt. He is grabbing my leg tight enough to bruise where his fingertips dig in. Now having lost sight of the fight. Sakyo focuses more on me.

"Well this is boring; shall we go somewhere more private" Sakyo runs his hand higher. My body freezes. I can't do this. Sakyo leans in kissing the nape of my neck and uses his other hand to pull my chin to him for a kiss. Just as our lips met a strong power fills the stadium. NO it can't be, Yoko, is back. That boy was, or better stated is him. I push Sakyo a way standing to lean closer to the glass.

"What is it my pet?"

"That energy, don't you feel it?" The excitement in my voice clear, nostalgia is the only good word I have for this feeling. His power pulls me back to when we first met and he was trying to impress me.

The fog escapes the ring revealing a sword in a bors neck and Yoko Kurama. I gasp at the sight of him. It looks like he is looking right at me with his golden eyes. He lets out a sigh and reverts back to his human form. This whole time and I don't know. It was so obvious. Does he recognize me?

"Now that's interesting," Sakyo says looking at me. The honeymoon phase is ending, having seen my reaction to Kurama. I need to get out

"I should head over and help set up for the picnic." Reminding him that we have a book club event should keep him from wanting to mess up my clothes. He dismisses me with his hand, knowing he will need me at his side to be the approachable charming one. He really doesn't care about the other club members but he needs their money for his tunnel. So I play his Jacky to his John Kennedy, People love us together I smile, play games, sing, plan events, whatever he needs so he can come in and make the deal. This is the last time I will play this part for him hopefully. Kurama is alive, here in this world. So maybe the Urameshi team can give father what he really wants. Just as long as I get the secrets to that mist.

After helping set up for the picnic I returned to the stadium in search of the members of team Uraotogi. Security sent me to medical. The medical unit is smaller than one would find appropriate for such a dangerous turnamate. Walking into the rectangular unit curtains drawn around beds make the rooms seem so much smaller. To my left a nurse with pink hair and pointed ears greats me from behind her circular desk.

"Ma'am is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, I am looking for Suzuki of te-" before I can finish I am interrupted by a shout from the curtains.

"THAT'S BEAUTIFUL SUZUKI"

"Looks like I found him" I walk to his bed closing the curtain behind me.

"I'm not entertaining fans," he says while looking away.

"Good thing I am not a fangirl then. I'm here on business." He looks at me and his eyes widen, regizing me.

" What are you doing here Witch?" He spits out at me while receding from me. I sit on the newly cleared space on his bed, placing a hand on his knee.

"I told you business. That box, how did it work? Is there a better way to make the effect last longer."

"Why? What are you playing at?" He is frozen under my hand.

"I want you to give it to Kurama."

"Kurama" he is very confused now " you want him to have the ability to change back. Why?"

"You want Team Toguro to be defended right? Well giving this to Kurama will help tip the scales to Team Urameshi"

"That's obvious, the question is why do you care? You're like Toguro's daughter and the wife of the team owner. So why do want team Urameshi to win?"

Ignoring his question "Meet me outside of the picnic area in two hours and dont be seen."

"Maybe the rumors about you are true."

With that I walk away. He is not deserving of my motivations. It's bad enough I am doing this if I get caught I could be in a lot of trouble. Ahead of me Father leans against the wall.

"What are you up to princes?"

"On my way to a picnic. You?"

"It's time for me to see an old friend." stepping away from the wall he turns from me. "I will see you tonight"

The party turned out to be a complete waste of time, Sakyo and most of the other men did not arrive. So after spending a grueling two hours in the company of the other members I escape into the woods. Suzuki is posed against the tree watching me approach.

"I would say something like you better not be setting me up but we both know there's nothing I can do to threaten you".

"This is not set up. I want Urameshi to win. So tell me how it works". I am growing quite impatient with him already, reaching into his pocket he retrieves a hand sized round bottle, with red liquid, and a heart shaped red fruit.

"All he has to do is drink the right amount and he will revert back to Yoko".

"How much would someone need to drink to achieve the same effect the gas had on Kurama?"

"Someone? It will only work for him unless you know someone who has the same unique cumstancis as him".

"Just answer the question".

"It's pretty concentrated so maybe for someone Kurama's size a tablespoon or slightly more. Without experiment I can't not be sure".

Running through my picnic basket I pull out mini empty gin bottles.

"I will take a little for myself and if you can make more I would be happy to pay for it. Do you know where Kurama is at this moment?"

"From what I here he did not return to the hotel".

Tucking the newly filled bottle into my basket I pull out my divining rods. Holding them loosely in my hands I take a deep breath grounding my energy and removing the stone wall protecting me. I cannot remove it all due to the enchantment on the ring but I can pull enough down to let my power slip out and search for Kurama.

"Water Water I do not seek, not oil, not riches, just one. Seak me a fox in human locks. Seek me the man I once knew".

The rods turn uniformly in my hands and I step without looking. Keeping Kurama in my head the rods lead me to him. I stop just before the edge of the clearing. Kurama and Kuwabara (that's his name that was going to bug me) are talking. Kurama is seated on a rock.

"Do not mention my involvement. Just give him the potion and answer his questions".

He walks out. The guys don't greet him friendly, they are heastant. Suzuki gives Kurama the bottle and a hilt to Kuwabara. They converse as I take my leave.

Wandering the woods I find a large rock under a thick tree. Its roots wrap around the rock spreading out into the earth. I lean against the tree pulling my knees up. Open the basket next to me and pull out the small gin bottle full of blood red juice. How much should I try? If I get this wrong I could be stuck as a baby out here. What if I don't turn back if I am successful? What side effects could this have?

"Fancy seeing you here" Kurama's smooth voice startles me. Folding my legs to the side smoothing my dress down. "So are you going to drink that?" he points to the bottle in my hand.

"Will you take a drink of yours?"

"Yes, I was hoping you would stay to help if anything goes wrong".

"Ofcourse". He opens his mouth to stay something but thinks better of it. He picks the bottle up and takes a sip. His body gives a shiver and he recaps it and sets it down. He sits down on the rock .

"So why help me get this?" I look down at my lap.

"I don't know why it took me so long to see it, but I was watching them fight. It's clear he's gone mad. Perhaps he was always this way and I could not see it. Aside from giving me to Sakyo he has given me a good life. The best private tutors, schools, ballet, fencing, gymnastics, vacations, family holidays. Was I blinded by the affection he showed me? My life with him has been so good and while I knew it was built on blood he shielded me from most of it."

Long clawed fingers gracefully touch my chin. I turn up to his golden eyes. He holds the bottle in his other hand.

"We have both been weakened by our new lives. Drink and let's be the way we were". His seductive deep voice compelling me to comply. The warmth of his hand on my chin. He tips his bottle to my lips and I take a sip. It's obvious that the fruit is distilled in liquor. My body gives the same involuntary shake as he did. His hand slides down my neck, shoulder, arm and finally interlacing with my fingers. He brings it up to his face and starts kissing my fingers. He stops just above the ring. He looks down at it and his face goes cold. A stillness he develops when he has to work to cover his emotions. He grips my hand painfully, as he looks into my eyes.

"Another man has touched you"

"Our bond ended at death" I do not believe that I can feel a tingle in a scare on my neck. I don't have a scar on my neck, I haven't had one in fifteen years. Reaching up to touch it I feel the smooth crescent moon scare at the base of my neck.

"There you are," he says looking while he pulls the ring from my finger. HE PULLED THE RING FROM MY FINGER. "I will kill the man who put this on your finger".

"Win" I feel my power fully, it's intoxicating. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close.

"We can't do this". I place my hand on his chest and it is so warm. He drops his arm, his fingers taking over my bottom; sly fox. He looks up past me then takes breath as he slips into his human form. Immediately he pulled his arms to his lap and scooted away from me. "So how long have you known who I am?"

"I wish I could say it was the moment I saw you, or when you cast the spell in the pool. It wasn't until I saw the bottle in your hand. You always said you would find me again if you died. However I did not mean literally" he holds up the ring in his hand. "Before it would not move. Why is it free now?"

"I don't know. The ring was a binding on my power and a symbol of my marriage to Sakyo".

"You can't be bound to multiple people at the same time" he said a smile on his face.

"So as Yoko you could remove it. Because of this mark." I reached up to scare to find it sadly gone.

"Now what?' I asked unsure of what to do. I have access to all the power my new body has a potion to bring me back to my old self. I have everything I wanted but I'm still Sakyo's wife and he will have Karasu kill me when he notices the ring gone or if I run now. Then there is Bui. I cannot leave him behind to be killed.

"What's wrong your free?"

"No I'm not. Sakyo will just now let Karasu kill me and Bui".

"Bui the guy on Tagoro's team, why do you care about him. Won't he just hurt your too?"

"No, he cannot hurt me because he is bound to me as a familiar".

"A familiar isn't that supposed to be an animal".

"If a witch makes a pact with a natural spirit, Goblin, or lesser demon they can take the form of an animal. Bui is too powerful to turn into a black cat so he maintained his foarm".

"Tell me the details of your binding to him? What happens if he or you die?"

"If he dies I could be taken with him."

"Why enter the agreement with him?"

"Karasu became obsessed with me a few years ago. So to protect me and better control my new powers I accepted Bui's request. Felt like he had reached a plateau, binding to a witch as a familiar gives him access to all my power."

"New powers?"

"When I got very sick and almost died. Father entered the tournament and won. Uncle wished I became a demon before my Father could wish me better, so he added the caveat of not a real demon but something from human mythology. So after some deliberation they turned me into a succubus through a curse. So now I feed off the energy of others. People around me are drawn to me and give me their energy. However some people become enthralled with me. Sakyo convinced Father that having me bound by marriage would tame my succubus traits. "

"MARYDEN" Bui shouts from the forest.

"I should go" As I get up from the rock he grabs my hand.

"No, don't go back, you can stay with me. Please, I just found you I wont lose you now".

"You won't, tomorrow just win" with that I kiss his cheek and go join Bui.


	7. Seven

As I finish my hair I can hear Sakyo coming as I finish applying my deep red lipstick. Matching well with my tight maroon capris and white halter top with a solid gold collar and chain dropping down my back. To pull it all together I have some white sneakers and white gloves to hide my missing ring. As I am looking at myself in the mirror, Sakyo bursts in. He looks at me like it's the first time he has seen me. Eyes wide, mouth agape, breath caught in his throat.

"Your truly a vision Dear" he says holding an arm out for me. Over the last year together he would get that look. I wonder if those small fleeting moments are what kept me in for so long. Like it cannot be that bad he clearly loves you. Now I know that people who do love you can hurt you.

Sakyo and I stand before the entrance to the arena as the door opens and he leads me out. The crowd shouts confused, angry, and beligherantly.

"They can't bring out two people. Is one then the team owner, can he even fight. That's the witch, aren't they banned from the fights? What's going on here?" The crowd shouts at us. Sakyo takes the microphone to clear the air. "My wife won't be fighting, as for me well I doubt I will be needed. Not that she wouldn't cheer me on." He turns to wink at me before continuing to address the crowd. "We will just enjoy the view" Sakyo watches Kurama across the arena.

The fight is announced Kurama vs Karasu. Kurama is trying to give it his all but Karasu's abilities are just too much. With each of his screams I tremble. He can not buy time forever, he needs to transform soon or it will be too late. Karasu toying with him is helping him buy time. He has always been a sadistic fucker. Bui said he was not alway like this. At one time he was a nice guy but working under my Father and Uncle have allowed him to indulge aspects of himself he did not allow to look into before. However, now he is getting bored sending one big explosion to Kurama. He is completely engulfed and I hit fall to the ground. No this can't be it. The breeze blowers away the smoke and Yoko is standing, licking the blood off his hand. Handsome and cocky as ever. The fight now takes on a new light. In typical Yoko fashion he plays with Karasu when he needs to finish him off quickly. This is going to be his downfall.

"Do you know what I am going after I kill you?" Karasu taunts while using his bombs to keep the plant from eating him. Yoko just chuckles as the plant chases after its prey. Karasu continues "I am going to take Maryden back down to the basement, and chain her up again. I just love the way she screams and tightens up when exposions go off next to her flesh."

"You die here." Yoko says pushing more of his energy into the plant as it closes in on Karasu. As the fighting intensifies Karasu's explosions are blowing up parts of the stadium causing derby to fall all around us. Suddenly I find myself shelled by Bui who has moved me to the wall. Away from a large chunk of concrete and rebar are where I once sat. Father glances back at me, checking to see if I am alright. Sakyo has moved back on his own. The plant has Karasu enclosed and Yoko is walking towards me. He looks so suave as he comes to take me. Behind him Karasu escapes the plant.

"I trust you will stay here until this is over," Yoko says before turning around to resume the fight.

"You're leaving me," Sakyo says amused at the thought. "He will be dead soon. Will you still be leaving me then? Especially when with this right you won't get far. You need me still. Who else will control your hunger. Bui can't." He holds up his left hand showing me his ring.

"That holds no power over me now." I respond by taking my glove off letting my own power flow out as I reveal my plain hand. Father turns from the fight to me surprised to feel this sample of my power.

"How did you do that? The witch said you would never be able to remove the ring." Uncle says.

"Kurama removed it," I responded, keeping my eyes on Sakyo who's poker face was covering his confusion.

"With true love's kiss" Uncle mocks me. My attention is drawn back to the ring Kurama reverts back to his human body. He is hurt badly, he can't summon his rose whip. He leaps into the ring beginning a desperate assault on Karasu. As Karasu continues the explosions Kurama's screams tear at me. Oh God no he hits the ground. No please just no. Just then Kurama leans up just enough to summon a plant that attaches to Karasu, killing him. Both fighters lay lifeless in the arena. I send my power out to him trying to see if Kurama is alive. I feel it faintly, his finger twitches as my power touches him and he opens his eyes looking at me. As I go to him father stops me. Placing a hand on my shoulder. Kurama watches me as I stand with my father. Yusuke jumps up on the stage to help Kurama. Bui bends down to me on one knee to better look me in the eye.

"I do not want your power for this fight, you will have to shield strongly if I become distracted in the battle" Bui's request is sincere. My father's words to him must have had an effect on him as he has never asked not to use my power.

"I will honor your request the best that I can. However, if your life is in danger I will not let you die." Closing my eyes to focus on the door that connects us and force it closed on my end. Bui does the same, with the connection closed as much as we can I actually feel colder without him. It takes all of my focus to hold my energy back from him as the fight intrigues, as Bui can't hold the focus on anything other than the fight in front of him. Hiei unleashes the dragon on Bui and it's so much more than it was before. My body shakes with the ace in my bones. It's too strong. He is going to die. My power slips to him and he forces the dragon back to Hiei and it consumes him. Bui stands in the ring looking at Father who knows he did not turn the dragon on his own. Father turns to me, his gaze burns at me and I shut the link tight between us. He comes over to me. "Do not interfere again, if he dies so be it" his warning is harsh. Hiei survives the dragon and now Bui's defeat is certain. Father wrapes his arm around me. He intends for me to take his energy to keep myself alive if Bui dies. However that will not be enough to save me if my familiar dies so will I, another disappointment for the man who raised me. Bui looks at me and for the first time in a long time I know he is scarred. Not of dying but of what he means when he loses this fight. Bui becomes desperate but his constant attacks mean nothing. Bui is defeated and I retrete to help Bui as Father gets the other ring. Bui is laying still in the stands when I climb over to him. "Leave me" he mutters.

"Never, you made me a promise so I can't let you die" I say as I sit next to him. He sits up next to me and he lets me open my power to him. "If you want, I can make a healing bath for you when this is over."

"That won't be necessary," Bui wraps his arm around me, increasing his pull of my energy to heal himself. As the new ring is set in Bui and I move to the seats closer to the ring.

The fight between Kuwabara and Uncle begins. As Uncle recounts his version of Father and Genkai's story Bui holds me close. Father shifts on his feet, his breathing is slow and deep. He doesn't like what his brother is saying and so I know it's not true. Well except for the part where he killed her. I guess that is what he meant by seeing an old friend. How could he do that to someone he loved? Why? It's always been clear that he is motivated by his power and wanting to fight an opponent worthy of challenging him. So why kill his lover; it's not like she could challenge him. I can't bear to watch so I grab my bag and leave. Walking along the back corridor in a haze I find myself at the betting booth. The lines are mostly clear thanks to most of the attention being on the fight. Reaching the counter I place a bet out of defiance or fear, five hundred million against the man who has cared for me all these years. It's all my personal wealth all started on his blood money. Sadly self destructive behavior especially throwing away money has become a bit of a coping mecisme. Not that I should keep it anyway, it's all blood money. Was it a lie? My whole life was it an act? He just took me in because he knew someday I would be able to banish him. When I failed he sold me off to Sakyo who can get him to the demon world with enough money. So I made money only five hundred million so even on that I failed him. The man at the counter prints my recit and I head back to Bui just in time for the fight to be over. The tall redhead stands alone in the ring. Bui does not say anything as I sit down. He just holds me close, comforting me as he uses my power to heal his wounds. The physical contact helps me to not cry but my mind is nothing but a haze. Focusing is getting harder. Sakyo steps forward, taking the mic from the referee. His smooth voice comes out almost soft as he announces that he is betting his life on the fight between Father and the Spirit Detective. Father looks up at me then back to the ring. This fight will now fully pave the way for the end of the world because without the ruler of the spirit world who will stop us. It's so much bigger than me losing my father, because if he wins the world will end. Without a way to close the portal when it opens I am complicit in the end of civilization. How could I have been so dumb?

Both Father and Sakyo step out while the "committee" deliberates on this turn of events. As I come out onto the balcony Sakyo holds out his hand to me. "Please Darling, grant me your company one more time," his face and voice are soft. Placing my hand in his, he leads me to the railing. Looking out on the island Sakyo tells us his life story. Revealing a small bit of the awful man he is. While recounting his time torching animals Sakyo strokes my arm, his eyes tracing down my body. Under his hand I stay perfectly still, trying not to move. The tip of his finger tracing down my hand and on to my leg before coming back up to my neck and tracing down my clavicle and around to the chain down my back. Father pulls me away from him. Sakyo starts to lament on gambling unfazed by my removal from him. I cradle next to my father's towering foram. This may be the last time he holds me. It's too much. I can't stop myself from holding on to him as my chest tightens with the realization that this could be the end. He pats my shoulder and I release him to go fight.

...

Thank you everyone who is reading. Please comment with your thoughts on Maryden and the story so far. My sister who helped me edit the first two chapters says she ships Maryden and Bui. I hope to have the next few chapters up soon. Again thank you for reading.


	8. Eight(added)

I am so sorry I had not relized I skipped a bit in the upload. So I am adding this chapter in. Please leave reviews and I should have chapter ten up soon. Its not at all related to the episodes of the show and is Mayden and Kurama going to a masquerade ball filled with crimals.

...

In the ring Spirit Detective is so small, but his power is expansive and deep. I see why Father wants this so badly. However, his brother's untimely appearance in the ring adds a distasteful taste to my mouth. Uncle was always a jealous man and now it's on full display as he tries to slut shame the Spirit Detectives mentor. All before turning to shaming me. "Speaking of wild cats my brother is so fond of them he brought home that one." pointing to me in the stands. "You know what she is right. A succubus, of course we had to make her a demon like us. We could not just let her be a frail human. Sadly the committee still wont let her compete despite being a demon now. Dumb witch the only thing she is good for is to sell off like the whore she is." Father was already mad but this pushed him over the edge, especially the bit about him assisting in this fight. No, this is not a team effort. This is a fight between two men for something more than just our little goals. This is bigger and separate from me, Uncle, and even Sakyo. As the fight gets started Father powers up to 80% of his strength, it's horrifying. He has never shown me this and I can barely hold off against it. Bui hands me salt and a small knife from my bag and I make a ring of protection around us by mixing my blood with the salt. Walking a circle around us pouring my power into the mix sprinkling it around us. I finish just in time as my power clasps tight around us Father is sent through the ring not ten feet from where I stand. His body being carried by a blast of blue light.

"NO" my shout catches me off guard.

"He is okay." Bui reassures me, and he is okay. Father comes back and the fight continues. The detective begins his assault again until my father reveals the true horror of that power. At full strength he looks almost nothing like the man who sat in the back of my classroom all day my first day of school so I knew I was safe. Now the young teen is on the defense even his spirit gun is no help. This is the power he has been hiding from me and the power he gave up the love of his life for. It's awful. The crowd is being consumed around us. This monster cant be him, he loved me. Took care of me when I was sick, he saved my life.

"This is him is it." my voice is choked with tears as Father walks to Urameshi's teammates. Intent on killing the boy's best friend. He stabs the teen in the chest, the boy is dead in Kurama's arms. Kurama weeps over him for a moment. However, Genkai is right that has unleashed all of Urimeshi's power. This kid is so different, so human. How did I not see all of this before? Bui grabs me and jumps out of the way of the spirit gun blast. Now behind some of the fighters from the previous rounds I put on my sunglasses to hide my tear stained eyes. The Spirit Detective powers up for another shot and my father distorts further. Bui's hand covers my mouth and he holds my body so I can't move. It's over, the shot is over taking him, I have to do something to help him. He can't die. My fingers claw at Bui's hands but they will now move.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright." Bui whispers in my ear. "You're going to be okay. This is what he wanted." He is gone. My father is gone. The girls announce the winner and everything goes dark.

I find myself in the bed of the hotel room I shared with Sakyo, in the living room Bui and Kurama are talking. "Keep your voice down" Bui warns. "She has been through a lot, she needs time to sort it out. Preferably without your influence."

"You think you know what's best for her. I know her. I have known her for so much longer."

"No, you had her for longer. You're not good for her, she was just something to you." Bui puts extra emphasis on 'thing".

"Did she say that?" Kurama's retort while wanting to be a defense is actually a genuine question.

"I saw it, I have seen her memories. It's clear she loved you but you didn't love her. You liked owning her. She is very loyal and all it takes to win that loyalty is to make her feel safe. Toguro did it and then used her to get in business with Sakyo. You did it and you got her killed."

As I open the door the boys look at me. Kurama is shocked to see me, Bui on the other hand knew I was awake. "Sorry to wake you" Kurama's voice is soft "I should go." Bui just keeps watching me as Kurama leaves.

"You should get cleaned up." He doesn't want to talk about what I may have heard, or what I have to say on the matter. Looking in the bathroom mirror maybe it was my appearance that inspired Kurama's hasty exit. My makeup is smudged all over my face, mascara has bleed almost all the way down my cheeks. Not to mention how puffy my eyes have become. A hot shower, waterproof mascara, dark lipstick, and my largest sunglasses make me look more together. I slip on a black dress, my red bottoms, and my black Bunburry trench coat. As I check out Bui takes the bags to be loaded into the boat. He has also taken my Burkin bag as well; hopefully he doesn't hand that over as well. I do need my purse. Having to use the pockets on my coat to hold my wallet is uncomfortable. It pulls my coat down too much on one side. Walking through the trails to the boat I see the victorious Team Urameshi, looking out on the island.

"So your Maryden, I don't think we got a chance to meet." Genkai startles me. I had not noticed or expected to see her. "You will have to be more aware of your surroundings now that you're on your own."

"I take it Koema brought you back"

"Better than having you do it."

"Probliby."

"How are you listed in the phone book? Your father or husband."

"I'm not, are you."

"No, but I would like you to call me. When you're ready."

"I would like that."

With that she walks across the grass to her team and I headed off to the boat. I am too cross at Bui to talk with him. He had no right talking to Kurama like that. Or maybe I need an outlet for my emotions. Not wanting to stay in my room on the boat because I am really not in the mood for Bui's company I walk onto the deck. Genkai spots me. "Maryden over here girl." She waves me over. Kurama turns quickly at the mention of my name. Genkai reaches into her pocket and hands me a scrap of paper.

"Thank you," I say, taking the note into my pocket.

"Are you going to be okay without him? Like you have a place to go right?" Yusuke askes still looking out onto the water. Kurama watches me carefully as I think about it, right now I am not sure of where I stand. There is a good chance I lost everything. Sakyo bet his whole fortune on Father. Oh god, I bet all my savings and never collected. I am so fucked.

"Did you just realize you're a peasant now like the rest of us princes." Kuwabara says.

"She will be just fine" Bui interrupts while handing me my bag. He looks at Kurama and says, "I have taken care of it."

"Like you had that fight." Kurama says he has a bitterness to his voice not solely meant for Bui. "Oh wait you needed to take power from Maryden in order to stop the dragon from eating you." Hiei looks up at us and the anger is palatable. "She had to do it Hiei because if Bui dies she could as well. He was arrogant and put her in danger."

"You two stop it," Genkai snaps. Bui walks away.

"Here call me when you get home" Kurama holds out a slip of paper. I place it in my pocket before following Bui back to our room.


	9. Nine(was8)

The funeral is being held at Toguro's home, a modern take on traditional Japanese design. Gladly an event planner took over everything because I just can't. Trying to settle the estates and close up all the black market ties has taken all of my time. However the turn out for the funeral is still mostly criminals. I stand in the sun room, my back to the glass walls overlooking the river as I accept condolences. Past me a podium is set up with a television playing a slideshow and home videos composed for this event. A large photo of Father sits on a stand just past the podium. While Father was not big on grading the staff took care of the plants here, now they all are pushed against the walls to make room for the chairs. Thankfully the planner kept the window clear, it's better this way. Genkai comes up to me dressed in black she takes my hands in hers. "I am sorry for your loss".

"I am sorry for your loss as well" is all I can get out as my voice breaks. She pats my arm reassuringly. My body is starting to shake, seeing this the planner pushes for the service. Genkai returns and sits me down next to her in the front row. They turn on a TV next to the stand where our family lawyer starts his speech about Father and their relationship. The scream plays clips from family videos and pictures. He looks so happy holding me up on a paddleboard in Hawaii, I think this was the summer after my first year at my elementary boarding school. We took a vacation there almost every summer. He really did love me and he gave me so much. I can't help but start crying as the lawyer comes to the part of the story where Father adopted me.

"One day he calls me from California and says I want to adopt this girl and to make it happen. Just out of the blue on a Tuesday no warning nothing. He just met this little girl in the lobby of a hotel and he wants to adopt her. It was madness. All he says is her name and that she is an orphan. I get to the states to find Toguro playing at a kids' table with this three year old girl dressed like she just got off a covered waggon. It was ridiculous seeing this big tough guy having a tea party with this little pioneer girl. After I got the adoption he stayed in the states managing the bodyguard and private firefighting business for celebrities. All just so he could stay close to her until she could get citizenship in Japan. Also her japanese was awful; thankfully that got better. Now she sits here a woman now and I know he could not be prouder of her."

Genkai rubs my back until it's over then escorts me out of the room. I walk threw that back grabbing a glass and a bottle of scotch on my way out. Out at the boat house to sit over the water and drink. I just feel so cold inside, like I will never be warm again. Then noise at the door startles me. I jump up but due to having been drinking a little a day my legs don't hold me and I stumble towards the water. In a flash I find myself on the dock. "Pathetic, to think your power could turn the dragon of the darkness flame" Hiei scoffs letting me go.

"Leave her alone Hiei" Kurama warns from the door.

"What are you doing here?" My annoyance at being disturbed is quite clear.

"Koema asked us to watch today. Also to tell you he wants you to come to the spirit world tomorrow. I will be happy to escort you" Kurama's smooth voice is comforting. "Hiei I will stay here why don't you return to watching the guest."

"I should have brought the detective." Hiei says before dashing off.

"Don't mind him. How are you holding up?"

"Poorly, I just feel guilty. In his last moments I bet all the money he gave me as gifts, winnings from bets between us, all of it on the guy who kills him. All because he killed his ex girlfriend. God this if so fucked up. He was my Dad. He loved me and in his last moments I betrayed him."

"He wanted to die this way, to use all his energy."

"I know" I interrupt before taking a drink from my glass.

"Right now he would want you to move forward with your life. Make it better. That's why he adopted you and gave you such a good life."

"Drink?" To be honest that's not why he adopted me. He did it because when he met me he realized I was a witch, and that if he was just patient his dream of going to the demon world would come true. The problem is I never got strong enough to do the banishing spell, and because of that weakness he put you and your team threw all of that.

"Sure" I pass him the glass and he takes a sip. With him holding me I realize I am starving. I have not eaten food all day. But as a succubus I was so used to my binding and Bui has not been in contact with me all day. "Maryden your eyes".

"What about them?" I say watching his mouth from each word.

"There black" He makes the mistake of touching my cheek. He can't help but pull me into a kiss; unaware that I am drinking down his energy. The kiss is ravionaus devoid of love or feeling, just hunger. Violently I am torn from him and Kurama is left gasping on the floor. I step forward but Hiei hits me pushing me into the water.

"What the fuck?"

"If you're hungry, get something from the kitchen, he is not your food." Hiei grabs Kurama and dashes away.

The next day Botan arrives to take me to Spirit World. There in the spacious room a toddler Koenma sits before me. "You have committed some serious crimes, but we can clean your record after some time on probation. You, like Hiei and Kurama, will have to help Yusuke out when needed. Or I call on you. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Great now I will definitely see them again.

"One last thing, Will your hunger continue to be a problem? Toguro had you married in part to control you; are you in control?"

"Yes." Koenma looks at me doubtful but dismisses me.


	10. Ten

Bui has just left on his vacation, leaving me alone. He was not super enthusiastic about leaving but he has had this trip planned for months and frankly he is training is intense. My whole body aches and frankly I am sick of ice baths. Settling down on the couch in sweatpants and t-shirt to watch some ridiculous game show on TV. UNTIL MY FUCKING DOOR BUZZER GOSE OFF. Who the fuck could that be? They keep hitting the button so they are not going away.

"Hello" It's clear how irritated I am.

"Maryden its Botan; Koenma has a mission for you" She at least seems apologetic for bothering me.

"Come on up" I buzz her in, and quickly run to get dressed. Quickly tossing back on some tight black pants, and a silky red spaghetti strap top. Gladly I still have my makeup on from taking Bui to the airport. As I am fixing my hair Boton is knocking at my door. Opening the door I find Kurama and Hiei behind her.

"Come on in." I say while holding the door open for them. Kurama keeps his eyes on me as he enters the room softly smiling. "Take a set, while I get us some tea."

"Let me give you a hand," Kurama says.

Hiei and Botan step down into the living room, while Kurama follows me to the galley style kitchen overlooking the living room. It's a simple kitchen along the wall, a large dark cherry wood paneled side by side fridge, a small amount of black counters on either side of a gas range with a large cabinet at the far wall. Parallel is an island with a deep under mount sink with a smooth expanse of black granite. From the cabinet under the island I pull out an electric kettle.

"Here let me fill it up" Kurama is right behind me taking the kettle from my hands. He sets the base and starts filling it as I go to the larger pantry cabinet and get tea, and macaroons from the fridge. They were set from a consulting company that's looking to help manage the closing down efforts of another company Sakyo bought just before the dark turmaname but the paperwork was not official until yesterday. From the neighboring upper cabinet I pull out a black cast iron tea pot, cups, and a tray. In the living room below Hiei looks around while Botan sets up her suitcase communicator. I get everything staged on the trey as the tea steeps.

"Why did Aida corp send you cookies?" Kurama asks, looking at the decorative colorful box.

"They want to consult Hanyu corp thinking that Sakyo's death means I don't have the knowledge to move forward on it."

"I thought Hanyu was bought by corporate raiders?"

"My corporate raiders" the annoyance is clear in my voice now. "Why do you care?"

"His mother works there and you're setting up to leave her jobless." Hiei says as he touches the items on my bookshelf.

"I see" great what the hell am I to do now. The directors already don't like me, if I don't follow through with closing out the acquisition the development of the land won't move forward. That's lots of profits lost and my already precarious hold on power could be lost. I take the tray into the living room setting it on the table pouring tea for everyone. Sitting down in a leather bound chair at the foot of the table. Kurama places himself on the end of the couch with Botan but still by me. "Why don't you tell me why you're here?"

"Koenma has a mission for you," Boton says, turning the screen to me then turning it on. Koenma comes on the screen in his toddler form.

"I need you to gather more info on the demon trade, the information you gave was very helpful but your sudden exit from the business left a vacuum that has been filled. You have already gotten an invite to a masquerade held by Sakashita, an old acquaintance of yours, in his new mansion."

"Sorry, I don't know who that is? I also have not received any invite."

"Elitist" Hiei mumbles behind me.

"One you should check your mail more often and two he was Tarukane's butler; he is inviting all the survivors of the Black Book Club to this party. Many of them have filled the vacancies left behind at the end of the Dark Turnamate. You and Bui will infiltrate the party and get the information while Kurama and Hiei act as backup. Go check your mail for the invite and try not to have too much fun."

"Speaking of Bui where is he?" Botan asks, Hiei stops moving. He must have been wanting to ask but his pride has not over raided his curiosity.

"He is on a 13 hour long flight to Ibiza, for his yearly holiday. I don't expect him back for at least a few weeks. If not two months or more. He has roughly 12 paid weeks of vacation and 8 weeks worth of sick time. Not to mention his savings." We got into an argument so he really could be gone for a while.

"He left you alone, how could he leave you defenseless?" Kurama shouts.

"She is not defenseless Kurama. She is quite deadly even on her own." Koenma corrects. "But without him you will need to take someone else with you into the party. I will leave the details to you." With that the screen goes dark.

"Now don't have too much fun at the party. I will meet you back here with the info when you're done." Botan says as she closes the suitcase grabbing a macaroon for the road. She exits off the balcony on her oar.

"Well I guess we should collect my mail and we should find ourselves suitable clothes." Going back to the master bedroom I pass the untouched king size bed to the locked closet on the other side. Hiei and Kurama don't follow. Unlocking the door I retrieve my favorite red bottom pumps and the keys to my black 1989 Aston Martin V8. It should fit all of us in it comfortably. From the bedside table I call my favorite stylist and money launder. Coming out back down the hall I can hear Hiei and Kurama talking.

"After all this time she is here. Why would I not want her back?" Kurama is mid sentence.

"Then why did she not call?" Hiei's question is not without warrant. The pause between them is stifling, but it's not like he can really answer the question. "She is a criminal who chose money over you."

"You don't know that" Kurama sounds heart broken. I can barely hear anything but whispering so I continue down the hall until in a reflection on a strategically placed bit of curved reflective steel artwork on the wall I see Hiei watching me in the reflection listing. He turns to Kurama before walking away. The patio door opens and closes. I finish coming into the room holding my shoes and keys; Hiei is gone.

"Let's get going" I say, making my way to the door.

"You know it's illegal for you to dive?"

"I'm a billionaire in my own car no one will pull me over if I obey the rules of the road or don't drive in a school uniform." Even to me my voice is cross. What is their relationship that he is that close to Kurama.

Getting down to the garage we get in the car. We drive in silence to the post office where I go in alone to get my mail and end up leaving with enough packages and envelopes to fill most of my trunk. Kurama comes out to help me sort it.

"Are you ok?" He asks, sifting through my mail.

"Of course, just trying to get this over with."

"That eager to get rid of me." He says grabbing another pile. I'm not certain if he means to sound that bitter.

"No, I am sorry I haven't called."

"I think I found it." He interrupts me holding up a black and red striped envelope. Opening the envelope it's revealed the party is this weekend. Using the brick cell phone I call in my RSVP. The new butler answers the phone.

"Sakashita Residence" the butlers' voice is a high tone.

"Good afternoon, This is Maryden Ravenwood."

"How may I be of assistance to the late Mr. Sakyo's widow." He sounds condescending, reminding me of my late husband. Also how helpless, imprisoned I was.

"I just received your masters invitation and would love to attend with Kurama as my plus one."

"Interesting, I will let Mr.Sakashita know. We will see you and your new paramore Saturday."

"We can't wait." I say before hanging up. "Now off to my stylist hopefully he can pull something together in time."

We arrived at the commercial district to a weathered wearhouse. I park horizontally to the large faded, rusty, large, blue doors. Kurama follows me cautiously to the door as I knock on it. He looks around keeping close to my back. They are taking forever. I knock again inside. I hear faint shouting as I continue banging on the door. The door opens.

"Your impatience is not becoming of a lady" Ciryl scolds me, opening the door for us. Cyril is a strikingly tall, slim man who comes off as odious to others. His only touch of whimsy being his lime green, and sky blue hair. Though he would never pick that for himself; no it's Yoki's influence. The two are a perfect example of opposites attract, the stark contrast of their personalities have led to success for them both. Walking into the cavaness expanse of the wearhouse they have barley filled the space. A band of windows lining the top of three of the walls illuminate the space with new skylights and the fluorescent lights original to the structure. Some sitting areas are set surrounded by racks of clothes with staging podiums set in front of large mirrors concealing velvet curtained dressing rooms. To the back a two story square building stands with a loft wrapping around two sides. The metal stairs coming off covered in string lights. Yoki runs down the stairs. His personality has found its way onto his body. Yoki has always been that way, his mind just finds its way out and on everything around him. From his bright pink hair, cartoon tattoos, his impeccable style and now living work space.

"Maryden I am so happy to see you. Ciryl said I was crazy to get dresses for you but here you are." He is nearly out of breath when he reaches us.

"Well I wasn't planning on attending until now. How did you hear about it?"

"You are not my only client, but you are my favorite. Come this way I have some spectacular gowns for you to look at. Who is your friend? Will he be your plus one?"

"Yes, Yoki, Ciryl this is Kurama. Kurama is Yoki, my stylist and Ciryl is well sort of a consulting accountant." Ciryl laughs a bit.

"I am going to put that on my card." He says as Yoki leads us to a curved bright pink sectional with a half circle glass table setting before a stage back dropped by mirrors. "Why don't you take a set while I get us some refreshments."

Yoki pulls from the rack two gowns hanging in clear bags. "I think you're really going to like these. On the end of the line of mirrors a few hooks. He hands up each bag on opposite ends of the mirrored stage. He opens the garment bags pulling out and fluffing each dress. One is a multi pastel colored off the shoulder gown with a stiff bodice with a deep V covered in silver branches covered in pearls and crystals elegantly flowing down the skirt. The bottom of the skirt is full of butterflies and flowers shadowed in the full skirts layers. Handing with it is a silver butterfly mask with colorful gems and pearls set in the silver. The other gown is a satin simple off the shoulder black number with a much fuller skirt giving it a bell-like shape. Handing with it is a golden mask with inset back diamonds. Yoki did not know how I would feel so when picking a gown he went for one that allows me to play the grieving widow and the stunning look I am more known for. Getting up from the couch I feel the black one is so heavy and I will need a corset underneath. Going over to the other gown its corset is built in but it will require some adhesive bra to hold my breast up in a gown that will not let me wear a bra.

"Let's start with the black." I say walking to the dressing room. Yoki grabs the gown and fallowes. Shutting the curtain behind me while I undress. The dressing room has some hooks on stands and a dresser. Yoki looks at the size of my disgardered bra and pulls a corset out from the dresser.

"You have gone up another cup size. Keep this up and you're going to develop back problems."

"Well they are natural I don't exactly get a say in the matter."

Yoki pulls the corset around me and then tightening the strings until I can barely breath. Then helps me into a black petticoat and then the dress. Behind me he puts in chips to fit the dress better to my body. Walking around to the mirrors Kurama is sitting with Ciryl talking. Yoki fluffs it out talking about alterations.

"What do you think?" I say watching Kurama in the mirror. He is being polite but it's not the reaction I was hoping for. Yoki helps me into the mask so I can see the full effect.

"You look lovely," he sips his tea. "How do you feel?"

"It's heavy, my mobility is hindered and I feel it's the sort of gown anyone would wear. It's classic and lovely but Not my usual stand out look I go for. Let's move on."

Changing into the other dress takes more work. Yoki uses tape and an adhesive bra to hold my breasts in place, he then helps me into a slip so I don't have the bell shape the other dress had. The deep v shows some side boob but a tasteful amount. I feel secure in the stiff bodice of the dress. The bands coming around my arms are stiff silver,pearls and crystal branches with pastel flowers and butterflies. This time looking in the mirror I look amazing almost like a goddess of spring. The mask only adds to the look.

"This is it. Can you have the alterations but Saturday. I will also need your help getting dressed." I say to Yoki who could not be more excited to see me in this gown.

"Of course, now I take it Kurama is your plus one."

"Yes," Kurama says getting up to look me over.

"Now we normally pair Maryden's partners in a more traditional suit as they have preferred to keep the attention on her." Yoki says circling Kurama playing with his hair, touching around his body. Kurama looks agitated. Cyril helps me undress and when I come out Kurama is on the platform getting measured. I enjoy tea as I watch him, he stares back at me through the mirror.

"Well I got what I need, I will bring the suit with me to the penthouse on Saturday. We will have to get started early in the day to do your hair, nails, and make up." Yoki leads us back out to the car.

"So Saturday I will meet you at your place before we head out." He looks like he has more to say but just looks out his window.

"Sounds good, would you like to drop you off at home?" I don't know what I thought seeing each other would be like after the turnamate. Also I didn't call or even still have his number. Thanks to Bui. He would probably get the wrong impression if I asked now, he will more than likely think I don't care. Really I wanted to call, or well more like I want to be done with ware I am at now. Right now I just want something I can count on, because everything in my life just feels like it can fall apart at any moment. However it's not fair for him to be that for me, it's best for me to get my life together before I get into a relationship with him.

"Sure," Kurama responds with his address. He seems bored, maybe even displeased with me. He lives in an upper class neighborhood all larger homes with good size yards. His family has done well for itself. After opening the door he turns to look at me. "Don't move on Hanyu give it a chance."

"Kurama I-"

"As a favor to me please." He keeps his eyes on mine, never have I heard him ask a favor.

"Ok, for you anything" I really mean that for him I will do anything. We may never get back together, we have both just changed so much. He wont like me the way I am now.

...

So I know I said I would have the ball in this episode but its in the next one and after the mess up with chapters eight and nine I felt like I should give you what I have so far. Please give me your feed back in the comments.


	11. Eleven

Sakashita's home is a combination of traditional Japanese and modern design. The house is designed around a central courtyard that is acting as tonight's ballroom. The ballroom is beautiful but not great for our operation. All the rooms lining the courtyard have glass walls. While the reflection of the lights on the windows looks wonderful; the office we need to get into looks is one of the rooms looking into the courtyard. This would all be nice if we were not on a spy mission. Kurama has not taken his eyes off me all night, as I talked with old acquaintances and former business partners. So far everyone has been nice to my face but that doesn't mean anything.

"This is not good." Kurama whispers in my ear as we dance.

"Can Hiei pick the lock?" I respond carefully keeping my voice low so the others on the dance floor can't hear us.

"Even if he could he would be seen."

"So we will break in while Hiei keeps watch, I will use a spell to hide us. With this crowd you will only have about 3-5 minutes to crack the safe and get the papers." It's going to be hard to hold the spell, it takes a lot of power with a crowd this size. Kurama moves me to turn with him as we dance, he is incredibly light on his feet. As the song comes to an end he pulls me in with his arm around my waist. His eyes so incredibly green and close my heart can't help but race. His face is only getting closer. Is he going to kiss me? Suddenly he stops, turns his head down, letting out a sigh.

"Fine, we should get on with it." Kurama keeps his head down as he speaks. Meeting my eyes that oh so familiar smirk he says to me, "let's commit a crime."

"Once upon a time I would follow that smirk anywhere." Kurama's smirk fades in response to my words. Taking his arm in mine we mingle our way back into the house. This party is so full of people, I have only been able to recognize a few of the guests. Moving slowly drifting towards the hall. A guard stands before a velvet rope closing off the hall. Unlike his former boss Sakashita does not seem to have security cameras in his home. They were outside the home and in the courtyard but inside I can't see any. A server passes with a tray of violet cocktails in Nick and Nora glasses. Stopping to take a glass helps me buy time to get a better look at the entrance to the hall.

"That is your third glass tonight, we are on a mission here." He whispers in my ear, annoyed.

"Just follow my lead. Oh look crab puffs." I take a few off the try popping one in Kurma's mouth. A group of guys are congratulated by the hall. Moving our way to the wall I start to prepare a distraction.

"Show me what you got," Kurama leans into me against the wall. He is trying real hard to sound like Yoko. Focusing my power on the guys I whisper my incantation.

"Glozing spirits so high, in thy hands are moods poison glass." With the spell cast I give my glass to a passing server.

"Remember when you cast that spell on the transport of hiruseki stones."

"They were so busy fighting they did even notice you. Taking the chest." My laughter carries the sound of bells. However our reminiscing is cut short by shouting. Looks like the spell has taken effect. The Guard is trying to stop the fight the Glozing has developed. "Lyssa let your virus spread."

Just as the guard touches the fighting guest he joins the fight. Slipping past the rope we run around the corner. None of the art on the stark walls follows a theme, unless the theme is laundering money. Just before we enter the office we stop. Kurama gets close behind me. Reaching into the skirt pocket I pull out a silver pocket mirror. Holding the reflective surface out I close my eyes. Focusing my power into a circle around us.

"Spiegel in der hand zeigen meinen Willen, Silber verbirgt den Inhalt dahinter." I repeat the incantation as Kurama opens the door. It's so hard to keep this going while moving into the room. The illusion is rippling as I step. Thankfully the image I am projecting is so dark, and only in one direction otherwise I never would have been able to walk while casting. I stop just before the window, still reciting the incantation. Behind me Kurama searches through the desk, I can feel his energy in use. He must be using a plant to pick some key holes.

"Just a bit longer ok." Kurama is pushing the limit on our time. Already my body is starting to shake. The problem being the office is right along the dance floor so I am casting this image strongly on 40 people give or take and the individuals are changing and moving constantly. "Found it." He starts taking the pictures. "Ok, let's get out of here." He rests his hand on my shoulder and we start stepping back out of the room. Once the light of the hall is around me Kurama shuts the door and I can finally drop the spell. Kurama catches me as I stumble.

"Catch your breath, you did great." His arms are so comforting. He holds me as he leads us back to the party. Just as we are about to turn the corner back to the party Kurama stops pushing me against the wall taking me in a strong kiss. His energy is tasty, replenishing me enough to stop my shaking. Two guards catch us.

"Hey love birds maybe you should call it a night."

Kurama leans his forehead on mine. "What do you think, princess lets take this back to your place."

The inside of my apartment is dark and aggressively silent. He has no trouble taking off his shoes. The same is not the case for me. Trying to lift my foot up while also trying to get past all the layers on my skirt is proving less than effective.

"Let me help you." Kurama laughs getting on the ground before me. With just his hand he fumbles with the latch freeing me of both my shoes. Getting back up he is so close, taking my waist in his hands. "I wanted to say earlier you look beautiful."

"You clean up well yourself." He is so close his hands are on my waist. Suddenly we are engrossed in a passionate kiss. Stumbling over my dress we cross the room to the couch.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry for the late upload, I became distracted by some home renovation projects. I wanted to say thank you to Selena Moonlighty and Dorisangel for favoriting the story. To everyone so far what do you want to see from the story going forward? While most of the story is already written I am adding chapters like this one and the previous chapter. Do you want to see Maryden lose the succubus curse? Do you want to know more about where she comes from before she was banished to the Demon World?


	12. Twelve

Being back in school after a year out of school is strange. After filling out way too much paperwork the principal leads me to a class room. The classroom is almost completely full; in the back corner by the window sits Kurama. Oh, this is going to piss off Bui so much. I do wonder if that is why Genkai suggested this school above others. Bui has done his best to keep me the fox from my mind. He took the phone number from my pocket, worked hard to not mention him, and kept me distracted with training. Now he is off on vacation and Genkai has brought us back together. "Hello everyone, today we have a new student Ms. Maryden Ravenwood. Now will someone volunteer to show her around until she is acclimated." Automatically all the boys raise their hands, including Kurama. Surprising seeing as it's been ten days now from when we slept together and he left without saying anything. No calls, he has not stopped by, absolutely no explanation. "Minamino, as top student I think you can help get Ms. Ravenwood caught up."

"Thank you" I say before turning to the class to see who Minamino is. Much to my suprise Kurama stands up and pulls out the chair at the desk beside him. As I take the seat he pushes it in for me. Sitting down he holds out his hand. "Hello Maryden I'm Shuichi Minamino"

"Pleased to meet you Shuichi" I say with an eyebrow raised. He turns back to the teacher and the lesson continues. It's a teadius way to learn, so much slower than what I had become accustomed to. Witch is making it hard to not look over at Kurama who is taking notes. Towards the end of class my pager vibrates disturbing not only me but Kurama as well. The number is coming from my apartment, but no one should be there. Bui is on vacation in Ibiza so who the fuck is in my apartment.

"Maryden" I jump at him touching my shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes" a blatant lie "I just need to make a call". He wants to push the issue but instead he just takes me to the phone, then goes back to the classroom. It's just a large green phone on an end table in the hallway around the corner from our entry. The ringing is taking a long time, maybe they left. Should I go or.

"Took you long enough. Bring 120,000,000 yen to the lobby of the Togashi Tower at 4:45 and sit down on the west bench facing the windows. Set the money in the Burkin bag Sakyo got for your first anniversary. Set the bag under the bench handle facing your back." Whoever this is using a cheap voice changer.

"Why would I do that"

"Oh Caroline" fuck how could he have known that name.

"I think you are blackmailing the wrong person."

"Caroline, if you don't do as we say. We will release your adoption papers to the media, and tapes your husband took of you."

"I have to get back to class. I will see you at 6:45". It's best to go along for now. However they will not get away with this. After calling the bank to ready the cash I return to class. Kurama looks up from his book as I come in.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Bui wanted to remind me to run an errand today." Kurama looks away as I lie to him. I think he can tell I am not being honest. "Can I meet up with you after?" In case this goes wrong it would be nice to have someone expecting me.

"Let's meet at the park, what time will you be done?"

"I should be able to be there around nine."

"I will see you then" His response is unemotional, cold even. Why is he angry with me?

I arrived at the plaza with only a few minutes to spare, probably didn't need to change but I want to look like I am not to be fucked with. Black red bottom pumps, back leather shorts with suspenders, a long jeweled pendant and a black long sleeve mid drift shirt. My Hair straightened, dramatic cat eyeliner and bold red lipstick to tie the look all together. The stone bench is cold on my ass, and all I can think about is how odd it is that the Burkin bag is on the ground under me stuffed full of cash. A boy in a yellow raincoat sits behind me bumping my back as he clumsily grabs my bag and runs off. I wait a few moments before getting up and heading to the alleyway. Once there I retrieve the map and my small Guchi backpack. Once the map is layed out I take off my pendent.

"Where oh where has my brother gone, has he gone east, has he gone west? Oh brother my best friend, where have you gone? Where oh where has my brother gone, has he gone east, has he gone west? Oh brother my best friend where have you gone" the pendant that started swinging in a circle, now it's following slowly along the line of a street. Then stops at a building a few blocks away. With a snap I retrieve my brom and fly to the building. It's an apartment complex. Great, it has to be some overcrowded apartment building. I take off my pendent and begin reciting the spell. "Where oh where has my brother gone, has he gone east, has he gone west. Oh brother my best friend where have you gone." The pendant moves in circles as I walk down the all until I reach a door then it stops becoming as stiff as a stick. Third floor is great. There is nothing graceful about climbing a fire escape. It's also impossible to do it quietly. But I made it to the kids window where I watch him threw the bedroom to the living room. He is on the phone, a bit panicked, he is blond and small. Such a weak kid. The door opens and he grabs my bag and dashes to a room outside my view. His mom comes in and is putting away groceries in the kitchen. The window is not even locked, wow what world do you think you live in. Climbing in I look around for something that lets me know who they are. The window in the boys room slams shut. Immediately I look out the window to see him running off with my bag.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"I am a friend of your son's. I am just leaving." I pull on my power to my voice, the words are thick and sweet as they leave my tongue.

"Oh alright dear, have a good day" her body sways a bit and she goes to open the door for me. Following in front of her struggling to maintain eye contact because once I do the spell will break. "It was nice meeting you." she says as I step backwards out the door. She shuts the door in my face and I run as fast as I can out of the building.

I get to the park late. Kurama is standing with Kuwabara looking rather flustered. They pass under the lights and the paved clearing. Trees surround all sides of well lit pavement adding an uneasy feeling to such a pleasant green space to an otherwise concrete sprawl.

"Hello Kuwabara it's nice to see you again." I address the unexpected guest first, ignoring Kurama.

"What have you done with Yusuke" Kuwabara shouts

"why would I have him."

"How do you know he was taken if you didn't do it. He did kill your dad so why not get revenge." Kuwabara responds.

"One you just told me was missing, two if I wanted revenge none of you would have made it off the island."

"You think you can take us on."

"I know I can" the words slither out of my mouth, thick and multileged creatures of my dark power. Kuwabara steps back in horror.

"Then perhaps you can help us out." Botan says dismounting from her ore.

"I am free to help out. What happened to Yusuke?"

"He was kidnapped and now we need to find Hiei fast if we are to meet the kidnapper's demands." she says revelaning the items in a case she has arrived with. However she is not keen on ideas on what in the case will find them. Kurama is becoming short with her, he is quickly running out of pastice. He suggests something that will signal Hiei to us and she reveals a whistle. Prompting us to cover our ears she blows the damned thing. Oh Dear God, it feels like my brain is pouring out my ears. Tears welled up in my eyes as a curl around myself. Finally she stops and Hiei falls from a tree. To convince him to help he issued an option for his freedom. Shit she can do that, damit I could be off probation. Now had I known that I would be doing this much walking I would not have worn pumps. However, considering the effect they have on Kurama I still might have. His eyes keep falling on my ass, as we walk up the monstrosity of a mansion. It's like an architect illustrated his acid trip and passed on the design to a bunch of coked out builders. How did no one stop this? The peaks jetting out the top in different directions few of which are straight up. The exterior alone makes me uneasy about the mess of the interior. The brown door with baby hands for handles presents us a warning. Do not say the word "hot". Easy enough. Entering the room feels like stepping through a portal between worlds. My skin tingles with the human energy, like I stepped into someone's body. Immediately my hunger rises, the drive to drink the power is so strong my mouth is dry. A teenage male wearing the same school uniform as Kurama sits in the center of the room. He is the source of the power, and possibly dinner. The room itself is a hellscape of postmodern design. Kuwabara points him out as an access to the spirit detective's disappearance. Kurama introduces us to Kaito, and demands answers. Kaito doesn't answer but instead starts an obviously prepared statement. How long has been sitting here going over this? Hiei is also annoyed and tries to kill him. His sword breaks in the air. Kaito begins a monologue; he obviously spends way too much time alone. Hiei says "hot" in defiance and his sole is removed; it now sits in Kaito's hand as a small orbe. What the fuck, no seriously this guy can take soles. He could be so rich, does he know how valuable a human soul is. We take a seat awkwardly playing a game we don't know the full perimeters of. I sit poised in a lounged position. Kaito looks up from his book occasionally to gase over my body. Kurama also glances up my legs. As Kuwabara grows restless I pull my bag onto my lap. Kurama watches as I ruffel threw it. My hands find a leather case just bigger than my hand. Oh yes this will do. I pull out the case and free the polaroid camera from inside. As they talk, Kaito lifts his head from this book enough for me to snap a clear picture of him. I blow the pollarid, looking at Kaito while I do it.

"You know that wont help it develop right," Kaito can't help the remark.

"Oh really why is that?" I say, pouring my sweet power into my words. The boy blushes in response while Kurama stirs, narrowing his gaze. Kuwabara remarks on the heat drawing out an explanation from Kaito. It's for the plants a tribute to his class rival.

"And the rest of his postmodern nightmare is a tribute to a feud that you have with Alessandro Medini". I say whilst fidgeting with the polaroid in my hand. Kuwabara goes to the fridge but Botan stops him. Kaito watches as I tuck the picture between my suspender strap and my breast so I can continue looking in my bag.

"So you are a student of art? You're new to the school, so how were you able to join part way through the year?" Kaito is now curious about me.

"Money buckets of it" I say rifling through my bag for something useful.

"As for art well you could say she is a practitioner of the arts'' Kurama chuckles, Kaito doesn't get it. Without warning Kuwabara's sole is removed. I was too busy trying to come up with a spell or at least be distracting to listen to the back and forth. Botan then says hot and Kurama and I both turn in response. Kaito monologues about soles, power, and how he's got a screw loose. He looks dead at me as he says girls soles are the prettiest. Kurama used plants to pick the doorman's pocket. Then they agree to up the challenge, using Kurama's sole as bait. The two are now locked in and while I am confined to the parameters of the game I'm just a spectator. If Kurama loses I will need to think of a spell fast or resort to using compulsion again. I don't like to use it, the more times I call upon my power the harder it is to not become consumed by it. In a way its like drinking, I can have a small amount but it just feels so fucking good to lose control.

"Alright? " Kurama asks, my silence must have alarmed him.

"Good" I say Kaito gets up.

"The picture?" Kiato questions.

"Insurance" I reply just in time to lose Kiato still has no clue what I am. With a graven image in my position I have many spells I can do. Kaito excuses himself. Once he is gone Kurama looks at me, puts a finger in front of my mouth, and the room fills with plants. He pulls himself up above the steamer suspended from the ceiling. Kaito rushes his way through the brush to find me sitting alone, his image on the table and the tarot card of the hanged man set above it with the fool below it. He looks down to the table and back to me. Moving my right hand over the deck of cards my power levitates the card between my hand and the deck. I bring it over to his image flipping it over to reveal death. His eyes widen and he steps back just in position. Grasping his hands over his mouth. Kurama lowers and I have to work to keep my face still.

"BAAAA" Kurama shouts. Kaito fights it then turns around to be greeted by Kurama using his fingers to contort his face. Kaito's laugh ends the game, his ego doing him in. Why do men feel the need to gloat? Kurama sits poised in front of me.

"Really" he says, gesturing to my display.

"I could not help myself," I respond while picking up my cards. Everyone returns to their bodies and we continue on our way. We pull the key from Kaito's pocket. I don't have an empty vessel for the boys sole I will have to come back for it. The next room we are confronted with several staircases. The man with a hair spray addiction informs us that we have to each take a different staircase. Botan pulls out some stickers and we each write our names on them and place them on eachother. I place my first one on Kurama and it turns yellow. He grabs my wrist holding my gaze.

"What errand did you run earlier? What happened?" he is concerned.

"I haven't had a chance to eat much today thats all. With Bui so far away I don't have him to take energy from. So when I use more energy driven spells like manifesting a brom to fly it takes more out of me. I will be fine."

"Likely story, how do we not know that Bui is not upstairs with Yusuke and that your poor health is not from fighting him. Everyone else here is in their school uniforms except you. Did a fight with the detective leave your uniform in disrepair? It explains why you have been little help to us so far." Hiei accuses.

"Bui is in Ibiza, probably on the deck of a yacht buried in an orgy. As for my helping in this effort, I have not been needed."

"Will you hurry it up already?" hair spray addiction grows. We quickly put on the sickers and start up the staircase. A few steps in it appears that I have stepped into an Escher painting. Seriously a Labyrinth reference well at least I'm prepared. I take the vial of salt from my bag and a jar of broken glass. Pouring the salt and glass into my hand I close my fist around it adding my blood to the mix. I opened my hand "Datgymalu rhith" I say with intention and power as I opened my hand. The salt and glass shoot out of my hand and dispel the illusion. Opening the door I join the others. Yusuke is quick to warn us of the blond boy's power, and the next game begins. Yuskai has ten minutes to figure out who among us is a fake. He starts with Kuwabara and Botan. Then asking Kurama about his mom.

"Are we invited, better question you taking Maryen as your plus one?" Yuskai responds. Immediately I look away from Kurama.

"Maryden how do you fox boy anyway?"

"I knew him as Yoko the legendary thief and bandit." My voice is cold now.

"How well did you know him?" Yuskai follows up eagerly.

"That's enough" Kurama intervenes. He is losing his calm composure. This room as well is thick with the blond boy's energy and I am starving. My body craves the fill of power and this one tastes so eager. To my side an argument has broken out over Hiei's sister and Kurama shots at Kuwabara to focus on the task at hand.

"You okay witch?" Hiei asks as my body sways.

"Ya, just need a snack to hold me over and I think I found it." I look up at the blond boy who after making eye contact with me steps to me.

"No helping, he has to do it on his own." the blond boy's voice shakes with uncertainty.

"Come to me" thick words flow out of my mouth like candy syrup. His eyes are wide, he has enough awareness to be afraid but can't stop himself from coming to me. He is torn between wanting to give into me and his will to live. "You want to come to me" now he comes closer, reaching me he wraps his hands around the hair on the back of my head. The moment his skin touches me his power starts flowing through me. He can't focus on his territory and it falls. He pulls me into a kiss. His power is light and has a slight bitter taste of weak beer. The boy begins to collapse into my arms and Kurama rips him away from me. The boy falls to the ground with a thump.

"Don't stop please" he weakly sobs on the floor. The door man is on the floor; and Kuwabara is not around. Genkai comes out and the lights flip on. She returns energy to the boy on the floor.

"Someone is building a tunnel to the demon world. Sakyo's plan did not die with him". Genkai says looking at me specifically mentioning Sakyo. I shake a little at the mention of the name. He is dead unless he is why I am getting blackmailed.

"They want to use the weak point in Mushori city". Koenma calls and gives us a full run down. "Until we know more you're staying the night here" Genkai demands. I head upstairs to wash my face and settle in.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Kurama is just outside of the door shirtless. He holds his white undershirt in his hand at his waist.

"I thought maybe you would like something more comfortable to sleep in." He moves the shirt in his hand. Drawing my eyes down his smooth carved body. Taking the shirt I retreated back to the bathroom.

"Thank you" I stay stepping out of the bathroom, in his shirt and my black panties. The rest of my outfit including my bra sits in my hands. He struggles to keep his eyes on mine, they keep drifting down. He snaps his eyes back to mine.

"Who is Caroline?" He holds my gaze, holding his stern expression. How the fuck? Oh you..

"You listened in on my call" I accuse the shock now replaced with a realization he doesn't trust me.

"I could not hear all of it but it sounded like you were blackmailed for a small fortune." He can tell I am mad. "Why did you lie? Who is Caroline? Why not ask for help?".

"Why did you leave and not say anything?" If we are asking questions; I got questions. Kurama shakes his head before containing.

"You get blackmailed at the same time someone is trying to fulfill the goals of your dear Daddy and Husband but never stopped to think that it's related."

"We just found out about the tunnel; it was not mentioned in the blackmail request. Now I need some sleep so we can get on this tomorrow." He can fuck right off. Walking over to the room set aside for Botan and I to sleep in. Inside I crawl into the soft bed and all I can think about is how much did Genkai pay to rent this place? This place is well furnished in its nightmare postmodern taste. Botan comes settling into the bed next to me. She keeps turning and shuffling as I pretend to sleep.

"Maryden are you awake?" she whispers into the dark.

"Yes" I groan back.

"I just have to know. You see I saw Kurama in the hallway and I just have to know what is going on with you two. Is it true you lived with him before he became who he is now? There just has to be a story about how a witch ends up in the demon world and survives. Then the relationship between you too. Sorry, I am being nosy we hardly know each other." she sits up unleashing all the questions that keep her from sleep.

"It has all the intrigue of a good story, so I understand your curiosity." It's probably a good idea to give her something seeing as when it comes to my crimes it's her perception of me that may be an asset. "I was being punished in a witch hunt. The man who carried out my sentence was a wizard who had become a priest. He used the spell as a way to show God's power. I ended up in a world unfamiliar with no spell books, no potions, no familiar ingredients. It was hard. Then Yoko found me, he was rummaging through my treehouse. When caught he was so smug, he had made himself right at home. It did not take long for me to fall for him and join his legion of bandits. We were quite the pair; he always treated me as if I were one of his treasures. I was settled into my life with him, and was so happy to help him achieve his dream."

"What happened"

"Well we died, and now I don't know. So much has changed. I have changed."

"You too just need to talk to each other. Let it out, talk."

"I suppose you're right. Goodnight Botan." The sinking tingle of sleep overtakes me. It was hard finding myself in the demon world with nothing but the spells I remembered and the clothes on back. The red sky revealed through canopy of the towering trees around me. Running my hands over the bark, it's black on the outside and deep in the groves it's a dark green. The bark was so large my arm lays in its groves. This is hell, not fire or brimstone but deep ancient forest, full of life that wants to take mine. Splitting a stone I made a crude axe and hammer. Gathering sticks as thick as my thigh and shaving wooden stakes I hammer them into the side of the tree, among a river, climbing my way up in a spiral staircase. When night came I hid myself in the roots under my sicks, restlessly sleeping as monsters prawled above me. Months of splinters, cuts, and much experimenting finding food. All of that resulted in my tree house. One room perched on limbs just out of sight from the ground. It's one room, the floor made from hand split logs making a strong foundation for the timber walls and bark roof. All from my hands. I made a bed from two layers of my petticoats stuffed with feathers from birds I ate. Below on the ground I planted berries to eat. Everyday I experimented crafting potions, exploring the land around me. One day a man came across me fishing. He was short with a round face, leathered skin, and skin covered horn like growths on his head. His mouth stretched across his whole face as he spoke to me. Finding me quite the curiosity. He took me to town about a day's walk or half a day's fly from my tree house. There I sold my potions and berry dessert. This helped me get a proper bed and fabric for clothes. My tree house was now fully a home. Windows look out into the canopy draped in tan lace I croched myself and a red wool type fabric that I am confident no sheep produced. The kitchen cladded one of the walls with a big basin for me to put water in front of my window. I would bring water up by a pulley from the river. In the corner I have a hearth for cooking, a large thin store for the base and at the top of the chimney metal mesh to keep sparks from setting my tree on fire. On the side my windchime hung. My spells concealed and protected me from those who would do me harm. My life was quiet, safe, and lonely.

Coming back by broom to my home from a trip to town I find myself confronted by a tall man standing in my home. His silver ears laid against the low ceiling despite him crocheting. He shuts the cabinet pulling out a small cup before pouring himself some wine.

"Sir, I don't wish to be a bother but why are you in my home?" I ask politely it's not like he tried to attack me when I came in.

"Why aren't you polite?" he responds sitting in my rocking chair. He sips the wine from the small ceramic cup. Walking to the counter I pull out another cup and pour myself some.

"Pardon my insistence, but would you be so kind as to state your intentions?" my tone soured by his suave demeanor.

"Last night we returned to this forest and as we sat around a fire my friend told me this most puclair story. He said that a witch has taken residence in this forest. He described the witch as a wild hag, long clawed fingers, and wings to fly above the trees. Now I see that a human is the scary creature hiding in trees."

"Sorry to disappoint you. Now that your curiosity is satisfied I must ask you to leave". I say sipping my wine. The man gets up fluidly crossing the room to me. He places his hand on the wall behind me and leans in.

"I quite like it here and you just brought back a fully loaded coin purse. Maybe it is you who should go. Go back to your world, it's much too dangerous for you here."

"Well for that you are not wrong, but so far I have done quite well for myself. However, I am stuck here. So get out of my home or I will have to force you out." I say unmoving.

"Go ahead and try" he leans in his mouth close to my ear.

"Unwelcome guests be forever gone." My power sucks around him pulling him from the room, dragging him out the door. It shuts hard behind him.

"What else can you do?" he taunts from behind the door.

"Go away" I shout.


	13. Thirteen

It's only been a few hours and we are awake, well that might be a stretch. We are moving. Botan gets back in the same clothes as yesterday, while I sport my black bra under Kurama's white shirt and my shorts from yesterday. Gathering with everyone else downstairs makes it clear we need showers and a change of clothes.

"Team up and go get a change of clothes and for the love of god shower. We will meet you at the train station at 9" Genkai demands.

"I better go with you or I might never get my shirt back" Kurama thinks he is being cute. Holding his arm out to me. Wrapping my arm in his we walk to my apartment as the sun rises. Stepping in I place my keys in a glazed clay bowl on a cherry wood end table next to the door. I take off my heels, picking them up to walk across the dark hardwood floors that flow through the living room, kitchen, and the rest of the apartment. The front door opens to the kitchen overlooking the living room with its large windows and french doors to the patio. Just off the living room behind a set of stained glass doors is the office. A hallway leads back to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

"Make yourself at home, I will try to be quick" are the only words I have said to him all morning and I say them as I walk down the hall to the master bedroom. Walking past the bed to the closet I type in the code and walk in. The first wall is my shoes, replacing the red bottoms. I then grab a drawstring gucci bag, and some translucent violet framed Chanel sunglasses. Leaving that closet I walk across the room to the more casual clothes closet grabbing maroon capri pants, an oversized white cashmere sweater, and white sneakers. Toss everything on the bed then quickly take a shower. Walking back into the bedroom a dark stain in the middle of the bed catches my eye. The comforter and sheets pull back slowly as they pull away from the mass of bloody organs in my bed. I scream before I can stop myself and Kurama rushes in. Grabbing me he moves me into the hall. Holding me close to him as I regain my breath.

"It's okay, no one is here. It's just us." he says while rubbing my back. Shit I am almost completely naked with the exclusion of my make up. Stepping away from him I cover my breasts with my hands.

"Sorry, could you grab my clothes please." Kurama looks down at me and quickly looks up.

"Of course, stay here." He disappears into the room grabbing my clothes. He keeps his back to me as I get dressed. "Why don't you pack a bag and stay with me until we can figure out what's going on?"

"Sounds good" my voice is still a little shaky. Holding his hand I walk back into the bedroom around the bed to my closet. Typing the code in on the door Kurama follows me in gasping a bit. As I grab my Louis Vuitton Bandoulière Kurama wanders around the room stopping at my jewelry. He slides the drawers open under the display case, transfixed by the contents within. "I'm done here."

"Oh, ok" Kurama shuts the case and leaves the room ahead of me. In the other closet across the room I gather my clothes, then from the bathroom I gather some basic make up, my soaps and moisturisers. While Kurama tosses my bedding into a garbage bag and down the shoot. The stained mattress is covered and the maintenance man helps Kurama move it away.

Kurama lives in a really nice neighborhood in a large home, that for a Saturday is very quiet. "Mother must be working" he says, leading me up to his bedroom. A twin size bed along the wall with a desk just past the one window. While he showers and changes in the bathroom down the hall I poke around his room. Its plain, looking around the room its lack of personal items is alarming. Most people fill their personal spaces with things that reflect who they are. Posters, figurines, art, but for Kurama he has almost nothing in his room to reflect who he is. A picture of him and his mother on his end table turned to the door so it can be seen when walking in but not from laying in bed. A book on the bedside table is the only personal item left out and even that looks staged. Opening the bifold doors of his closet reveals nothing but his clothes neatly organized. On the shelf a shoe box sits beside neatly folded by sweaters and pants. Sitting at his desk I look through the box of seeds.

"I see you made yourself at home" Kurama's voice interrupted my investigation of the space.

"Someone has too" my response quickly.

"What" he looks confused.

"Look around almost nothing here speaks to who you are. It looks like a catalog photo of what a boys room is supposed to look like. You have a life here so why does this place look like a hotel you're staying at. Its like you haven't settled in."

"It is important that my identity not be revealed, and in reality this is temporary. Eventually I will have to return to the demon world." he is aggravated by my observation.

"Oh dear," he is hiding, for now it's best to drop it. I also do not have the energy to argue with him. Getting food is what is important now, my hunger is pulling at my control of my power. To control the drive to consume the power of others, I need to eat more real food myself. As using magic consumes energy and controlling the urge to suck the power out of everyone around me is also a drain. I start to walk away. "We should get some breakfast, and then to the train station."

"Maryden, I" Kurama stops talking. "I'm sorry. This was not suppose happen, it was suppose"

"Suppose to be what?" I cut him off shouting at him. "What was your plan?"

"Well it was not supposed to be like this. You were dead, none of this was in the plan." He is shouting too.

"Well I am sorry for interrupting the plan."

"Damit, Maryden that is not what I meant." He pulls me into his arms, careful not to touch my skin. "Right now I just don't know what to do. Clearly so much has changed."

"Why did you leave?" My voice is a soft sob. He sighs into my hair.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Hiei came and got me."


	14. Fourteen

Arriving in Mushiyori City we split into two groups. Kurama, Botan, Kaito, Kuwabara and myself head to the source of the disruption. The insects are super thick here, and are only getting thicker the closer we get to the center of the disruption. Kurama keeps getting close to me then backing off when he realizes he is by me.

"So you're a witch like in broomsticks and wands right?" Kuwabara asks louder than he needs to.

"No wands for me though they exist they are not needed to cast spells, as for broomsticks I do have one. It's quite handy for getting around it just uses quite a lot of power." My voice is flat as I am more focused on scanning for danger.

"That's cool. So how long have you known Kurama?" He is trying to sound cool while satisfying his curiosity.

"About 400 years I think though I did not exactly keep a calendar around."

"Great another immortal in class, Next I'll find out you a genius as well" Kaito complains.

"Thank you Kaito" Kurama says without missing a beat. Still my ever clever fox, but he is not mine. Not really. Not anymore. At this point we have yet to be around each other without hurting ourselves. We keep getting close without really committing to anything. This is so very like us when we first met. Start sleeping together then something happens and we run away from each other. All because we never really talk about what we're doing or what we want from this. We just fall into each other and let life play out.

"What's wrong? Do you sense something" Kuwabara says, misreading my emotions.

"Nothing new" I say sadly.

"So are you back together now?" Kuwabara asks cluelessly. Kurama is silent though I can feel his gaze in my back.

"Oh come on you two cant give up, your star crossed lovers. Brought together between worlds." Botan laments. I look over to Kurama but he avoids my gaze.

"Let's keep focused," he says coldly. We reach a vacant lot. The sign on the fence bears a logo of one of the shell companies under Sakyo's name. It's here I can feel it. They had the same idea we did.

"By the looks of it they are not squatting. They must be navigating the tunnels below the city." I say looking down.

"Were you really going to do it?" Kuwabara asks.

"The logo on the fence is mine. We just couldn't get the permit to build here. So we found another location." I keep my eyes focused on the ground. Pulling my energy in I run across someone. Someone watching us. I turn as Kurama bolts after them. We were being watched. Deciding to join Genkai and the rest of the group we head out to find them. Botan keeps freaking out about the bugs. In all reality it's going to get so much worse if we don't stop the tunnel's growth.

Before when Father told me he needed me to help build the tunnel, I went along with it. He asked so I just could not say no. In my many lives very few people took care of me the way he has. When I was little I got really sick at boarding school. He came all the way across the world to take me to the best doctors. The whole plane ride I was curled up in his lap. He seemed so big I knew I was safe. He stayed with me through tests and treatments, not letting go of my hand. Until he realized winning the turnmate was the only way to save me.

Our stalker has retreated, Kiato points out that it's probably because the bad guys have moved to attack our other group. Just then a cop car drives by with lights on.

"Well that's definitely a sign" I say , a good witch never ignores an omen. Bad things happen if you do. We run following it but we lose it. Just then we see Yusuke's spirit gun flash through the sky originating from the hospital.

The grounds are quiet, no people, alarms, nothing. This fact doesn't escape the group except Kuwabara. I'm starting to think he might not be okay in the head. Kurama's manuisms right now are very Yoko-like for a moment. When he shows concern for us he is more human like when we talked during the Dark Tournament. However bolting up the building that's the man I fell in love with. Quick, agile movements based on instinct aided by knowledge. I send my power out feeling for other psychics but it can't penetrate the walls of the hospital.

"The psychic has the whole hospital as his territory." I don't like letting him go in there. Pulling my power around me heading to the door.

"You're not going in are you?"Botan asks"Kurama said to stay out here".

"I'm not letting him go alone." Kuwabara says following me. We follow the noise until we find Yusuke. After his playing doctor jokes Kurama along with Shazuru and Keiko come around the corner.

"Quite the reunion" He says as he walks over. He walked up to me seriously. "I thought I told you to stay outside".

"You don't own me" I say back anger boils in my stomach feeding on my hunger. It's not completely true, he would not have been able to remove my ring if we had no connection. Everyday that Bui is gone my hunger increases, I need his help to regulate.

"Put your sunglasses back on Maryden, and get something to eat" Genkai shouts at me from across the hall. Everyone looks at me with some degree of horror at the sight of my black eyes. Sliding my glasses on. As sirens approach us we escape before the police join us. Before boarding the train I grab some snacks. Normally I have some in my bag but due to the surprise in my bed I was not thinking straight.

At the train station the girls and I gather some snacks from a vending machine and board the train ahead of the boys who keep their distance. Kurama's gaze stays on me while I eat my strawberry bread.

"This is probably too forward but what's going on with you and Kurama?" Keiko says glancing over to Kurama and back to me.

"Nothing" I respond quickly.

"That's the problem" Botan chimes in unecessarly. I just glare at her threw my Chanel sunglasses. "It's just that, from what I saw today you both care about each other and are drawn to each other."

"So what's the problem?" Keiko asks.

"I don't know" even to me that sounded tired.

"Do you love him?" Keiko asks simply like it is that simple.

"I always will"

"Then give in to it. Both of you act like you're afraid to open up to the other. Just give in to it." Keikos right I should just give in and fall back in. What if he just feels responsible for me because of our past? Or am I just convenient.

"We are kind of saving the world right now. It's not the time to get into this." I respond looking back to my can of bread.

"If things are as bad as it looks, it's probably best you dont wait." She seems so confident in her advice. Looking at Kurama we make eye contact for a brief moment and he looks away.

Back in our own city the insects are so much less. Gathering outside of the train station, Kurama keeps his distance as we gather round. "Let's get some rest and meet up tomorrow after school. Tonight be careful and if something happens tonight call or come to Yusuke's place." Genkai says allowing us to part.. Kurama hesitantly approaches me.

"We should get a move on. You should probably eat a real meal before you lose control and well" he stops and stares at me, eyes focused on my mouth, blushing.

"Sounds good." I respond as I start walking with him back to his place. The whole way as he looks down at me like he was about to say something then just abandons it. When we reach the house it's dark. Not a soul is here. He leads me down the hall, past the living room to the kitchen at the back of the house; on the large island is a note from his Mom. She is staying the night with her boyfriend. Kurama sighs and sets the note down.

"Looks like it's just us tonight" he glances over at me while starting dinner. He is so silent preparing food, he hasn't spoken in this whole time. I feel ignored as he goes on as if I were not here. Moving around the island I lean my back agents the counter close to him, this only garners me a quick glance. After putting some chicken in the oven he pauses before turning around. He just realized something. "So how in control are you right now? Like you're not going to, well like you did in the boat house."

"I am perfectly in control right now?" I respond as he comes up to me. Placing his hand on the counter beside me leaning in.

"Good, I just wanted to know if it's safe." He whispers leaning in.

"Safe for what?" My voice shakes as he leans in. His lips met mine cautiously as if testing to see if I will fight or consume him. He wraps his arms around me as he deepens the kiss. It's so nice to give into him, especially as he leans into me. As I wrap my arm around him he stops me and pulls away. Looking down into my eyes he smiles before continuing the kiss. Now knowing it's safe he becomes bolder, wrapping his arms around me, letting his hands wander along my body. The delightful smell of our dinner, the warm taste of his mouth, his touch, the feel of his energy in his body. My hands wander under his shirt, his body is so hard under his smooth skin, and his energy is soft. Like velvet running under my skin, his earthy savoury taste in my mouth. Shit. Suddenly I shove him back, his body hits the stove behind him.

"Sorry, I just suddenly got so hungry." Holding myself I plead to him as he remains silent unmoving slumped against the stove. His hair covering his face he is almost on the floor. Reaching out slowly "Are you okay" my voice is so shaky. He thinks I am a monster, I am not safe for him. "Sorry" with that I turn and start toward the door, tears streaming down my face. The closer I get to the door the harder I cry, my body drags along the wall of the hallway. Kurama collapse against me, his arms holding me tight.

"Don't go" it's clear he is struggling to speak the words almost lost in breathy whispers. His heart pounds against my back and his full weight pulls me to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was happening" I sob under him. Shifting to lay against him, careful not to make direct skin contact we just are in the silence. Time seems to shift away until the timer on the stove goes off. Kurama's body shifts a bit but he can't open his eyes. "I will get it." Going to the kitchen I realize I have no idea where the oven mits are. It feels so invasive to just be opening drawers but I don't want the food to burn. Finally by the door under the sink I find them hanging. Why? I place the try on the gas stove top. Turning around I find Kurama settling into a stool at the far end of this kitchen island.

"Plates and bowls are in the cabinet above this dishwasher." He points his arm barely lifting from the counter. "So how did Sakyo survive with your abilities?"

"The ring's spell worked to protect him, also it's not this bad when Bui is sharing his energy with me. With him on vacation I am left to fend for myself."

"Why didn't you call?" He looks up at me as I set down his plate.

"I would have if Bui did not toss out your number while we were still on the ship. We got into such a fight about it he flew off to Ibiza."

"You too aren't?" Kurama looks at me expectantly.

"Aren't what?"

"What is your relationship?"

"I told you he is my familiar, he knows my feelings, he is compelled to protect me. In return he gets my power added to his own."

"That's not what I met. You too are physically very close. He touches you so freely."

"It's soothing for us to touch. It helps me regulate my emotions and powers."

"I am just going to be forward. Are you sleeping with him?" He looks angry.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you. No we are not sleeping together. This is not romantic but it's more like a really close friend. Sometimes our relationship is unhealthy but at the end of the day we just want what is best for both of us."

"He said he saw memories you have of us. How much of your mind does he see and can you see his?"

"I have never seen his memories or his thoughts. When we first entered this arrangement things were unstable and he accidentally got access to my memories. It happens when I am unconscious, sick, or otherwise when I don't have full control and he has to be in close proximity to me. We think about it 130 square meters is the distance he has to be in for our connection to be that strong."

"Can he controls what he sees, like can he sift through your memories?"

"I am not sure I never thought to ask. He seemed so disturbed by it we were focused on reducing it. He did say that he did not see it from my eyes; he was more like watching it as an observer. So he could not feel my emotions but he saw how we were together. It's strange because he can feel so much of my emotions in real life."

"I came to see you after the tournament ended and he was clear that he thinks I am bad for you." He looks away. "After that I have been thinking a lot about our relationship, and he was not wrong. I treated you like an object, never fully considering your needs. The objective was to just have you around, to be with you. Due to that you were put in danger that if I had truly cared about you I would not have put you through. I want you to know it won't be like that this time." He looks back up to me.

"You still want to go forward with this despite what just happened?"

"Of course, we just need to find a way to do this safely." I could not help but giggle as I began eating. By the time our meal is done Kurama is fully recovered. He walks me upstairs to the spare bedroom. It's a simple room with a full size bed with a simple blue bed set on it.

"I am just next door and the bathroom is at the end of the hall." He stands at the door for a moment before awkwardly turning away. Moving to the bathroom I change into my silky white shorts and matching tank top. I have no idea what it is about being in other peoples homes but I am always afraid to touch things. It just feels so intrusive. Leaving the bathroom I am carrying all my things folded, despite the fact that at home I would just toss them in a bin to be cleaned. Passing by Kurama's open door I get a peak of him lying on his bed reading. I stop at the door knocking on the frame.

"Goodnight, and thank you for letting me stay with you."

"No problem Goodnight to you as well."

Settling into the cold and rather hard mattress I can't sleep. The whole time I just toss and turn for what seemed like hours. Maybe if I just get some water or something I will feel better. On tiptoe I try quietly to walk into the hall to find Kurama already at his door in nothing but boxer briefs.

"Is everything okay?"

"Would you lay down with me?" The words fell out of my mouth before I realized I said them. He smiles before wrapping an arm around me and walking me back to bed. Cuddled under the covers as his little spoon his warmth soothes me to sleep.

I find myself standing in the center of a clearing of flowers. Tested old trees surround the clearing, I know the woods are dangerous, but so is being exposed in this clearing. A basket hands on my arm, inside are berries and mushrooms. I feel like I'm being watched looking around knowing something is out there. Hands wrap around my eyes any fear I had slips away. Turning around I am pulled into a kiss. His arms wrap around my back pulling me closer, my arms do the same. Kissing him is like breathing after being deprived of air. He pulls back and I gaze into his golden eyes.

"Care if I join you" Yomi shouts out to us. Yoko lets his arms slump a little around me.

"Go away Yomi" he shouts back.

"Fine we will split the loot without you." Yomi turns back to camp. Yoko kisses my head and heads after him. Time shifts, it's dark now and he is walking with me to our tent, his arms full of new treasures. He dotes over them recalling the raid, going over what they are and what they are made of. Once inside our tent he places them on a chest. As I start to prepare for bed, he comes behind me helping me out of my petticoats. "None of these treasures compare to you. The most rare and valuable thing I have ever acquired." He whispers in my ear.

"Am I a thing to you? Maybe I should leave you to sleep with your other treasures." I say in a teasing tone. I don't like to be thought of as a thing and I know truly he doesn't see me that way. He was trying to show affection.

"Are all women where you come from so outspoken?"

"No, that's how I ended up here"

"Thankfully for me" he cuts me off. I try to speak again but his mouth hits mine and he lays me on our fur bedding.

...

I do hope everyone is healthy and okay right now. Please do tell me how your doing in the comments. For me it looks like next week I will be back to working from home. So I bought a desk from Target, this will save me the back pain of slumping over a short card table for 8 hours a day. Don't worry the story will still be going. The chapters might just be short.

Anyway as for the story, do you want more detail into Maryden and Kurama's past? I have also been playing with doing a chapter from Kurama's point of view, because this is a fanfic why not have fun with the form. What do you all think?

Seriously leave a comment. I am just one dyslexic person writing and editing this with no feedback from anyone. Looking at the states has kept me going it looks like about 50 of your are reading and coming back.


	15. Fifteen

Yusuke's apartment is in a less than desirable neighborhood. He showed up at school with Botan to gather Kurama, and Kaito. Much to his and my disappointment Kurama was a no show at school. Apparently he has a nasty habitat of leaving when I fall asleep. Now Yusuke is shouting at us about the lack of his dark turnamate team mates. "Did he say anything to you last night or this morning? Or were you two busy?" He shouts at me.

"Fuck off" I shout back while grabbing by bag. He needs to get a fucking grip. Obviously nothing is happening tonight. Why the fuck am I even helping them, besides the saving the world. That's a good reason. To be fair I am just in a bad mood as well over Kurama's absence. He just gets up and leaves me before I wake up. No note or anything, he was just gone. Showing that he still thinks of me as an object who is around at his leisure. No need to tell the bed when you're coming back it doesn't care.

A hand grabs my arm pulling me back into the ally. Turning my body I lift my other hand to my attacker.

"Rursus" I shout at them, my power sending them back into the air. Shit its Hiei. He hits the trash cans. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"Where is Kurama?" He looks mad.

"Not here."

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, apparently he has a bad habit of disappearing in the night."

"Idiot, he could be hurt."

"He can take care of himself."

"You're going to break this off now. Stay away from him," Hiei threatens stepping forward.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel about him. Or are you afraid he won't want you back?" My anger mixed in my power feels like static around me as I prepare for his attack.

"It's no," Hiei flustered at my accusation. Composed he continues "You almost killed him after the mission. If I did not stop him you would have found him dead in the morning."

"Come with me." I say sternly my anger now replaced with regret. If he is insinuating that Kurama is compelled to me something will have to be done. Of course the options are not to my liking. I need him to give me more info, I need to know for sure. My office will have what I need. The whole time he just fallowes not saying anything as he follows me through the empty office building to my small office. The office is an open white modern concept rectangular space divided in three sections. The middle is a comfortable seating with some tables and desks lining the space to the left is my library of grimoires, legends, notes, and diary's of witches. To the right all my ingredients and tolls for spell casting and potions. The contrast between the old unique items on top of crisp minimalist displays is so beautiful to me. Hiei stays close to the exit as we enter. He seems hesitant to follow me into the sitting area.

"Explain what happened after our mission. Tell me everything."

"You already know what's important. Just break it off." Hiei is getting angry with me. This leaves me no choice.

"Please sit with me." I have to work hard now to put too much power behind my words or he will realize I using glamor on him. I sit on the couch lining a side of a coffee table in the center of the room. Hiei instead of taking the armchair to my side takes a seat directly across from me. The firthist he can sit with me without being rude. I take the crystal ball from the end table beside me holding it out to him with both hands. "Look inside" my voice soft almost sleepy drawing him in.

Kurama is at the front of his mind. Focusing on the mission I find the memory of the ball. Hiei spends the night watching Kurama and myself from a tree with his eye. I can feel his jealousy rise as Kurama flirts with me, using every opportunity to touch my skin. He repeatedly interrupts telepathically to keep Kurama on task. As we are occupied in the office Hiei enters the mansion knocking out guards who would have caught us. Coming around the corner to save us as we were almost caught he sees Kurama push me against the wall taking me into a deep kiss. He feels Kurama give me his energy freely. Hiei leaves before I notice him but Kurama dose. Back in the city Hiei is in the park below my apartment trying to settle in. Hiei's attention is alerted to the feeling of Kurama's energy failing fast. He gets up and dashes up to my patio. Where he sees Kurama and me asleep on the couch, thankfully under a small blanket. Kurama has his head on the arm rest facing the door. My hair flows down his arm by body laid over his. Opening his eyes he sees Hiei, then looks down at me. He looks guilty, like he has done something wrong. Kurama looks around searching the floor next to the cough for something to cover himself with. He settles on his shirt on the coffee table. Sliding out from under me he grabs the shirt pulling it over to cover himself. The effort of this has him breathing heavy before he has even stood. Kurama struggles to his feet, he can barely lift his feet to walk to the door. He stumbles crashing into the door. From his knees he opens it, collapsing into Hiei's waist. Hiei has no time to be mad, instead he is concerned. The shirt Kurama was using to cover himself is trapped under his knees. He looks so desperate. Yoko would never allow himself to get to such a state. Hiei carries Kurama into the apartment.

"We need to get you out of here." Hiei says setting Kurama on a chair so he can grab his clothes.

"I'm fine Hiei." Kurama whispers while keeping his eyes one me. Its clear he dose not realize the danger he is in. He tries to get up but just falls into the coffee table. "Tomorrow we can meet up, I can explain." He is not phased at all by his hard fall. Hiei however is shocked as he watches Kurama struggle to get back on the couch with me.

"If you stay here tonight you will die." Hiei whispers back.

"Dragon I am fine just a bit tired" it's clear Kurama is trying to manipulate him into letting him stay. Like Karasu before my binding, Kurama has become addicted to succubus. On top of that it appears he has worked to hide it from me. Does he even still love me or is this just compulsion?

"Were getting you out of here get dressed." Hiei lifts Kurama onto the chair handing him his underwear and pants.

"Shush, you will wake her up." Kurama whispers struggling to get dressed. He is recovering his spirt energy but its still dangerously low.

"She should see what she is doing to you" Hiei hisses back. Helping him into his pants.

"No," Kurama responds launder than he expected. He looks to me shift on the sofa. Kurama is surprised by his response, he is starting to notice that something may be wrong. He turns to Hiei and starts concealing the issue. "Its okay, Dragon." Caressing Hiei's face he looks into his eyes with a loving smile. His face closing the distance between the two of them. Until Hiei turns his head leaving Kurama to rest his head against Hiei's.

"Don't" Hiei's voice is soft defected even. The sound of glass breaking jars me and suddenly I am sitting across from him, my hands empty.

"Stay out of my mind." Hiei gets up with such force the couch slides back before tipping over.

"Hiei calm down. I needed to…"

"No" Hiei shouts going to the door. "If you ever use magic on me again I will kill you."

"Hiei wait" I call but he is already gone great. Well that was enlightening, looks like I am not the only one who moved on. I really need to talk to Kurama but right now I cant trust what he tells me. Timing is also an issue; first we need to stop the end of the world. We may not be able to stop the tunnel from opening, I also have to suspect that whatever I ran into when I tried to banish Father will not stop them. The day is new now just to recon with the consequences of my actions, at least I found some spells that as a last resort may help us. Back at Yusuke's apartment we gather in the bedroom around the same blonde haired boy who picked up the ransome. At lease that's one problem solved. He wakes up and immediately starts to panic.

"Oh no. That's why he brought me here, it's so she can kill me." He shouts flatting himself against the wall.

"Seriously, you will die when the portal opens and you're scared of what little ole me will do". I say placing my hand over my heart trying to look innocent. Kurama turns from me to Seaman.

"Why would she kill you" he asks coldly.

"They didn't tell me you would follow me, then you came to my home after the bag."

Yusuke turns to me angry. "You other room now."

"I will take it from here" Genkai leads me out of the bedroom to the kitchen. "Tell me what he is talking about."

"The day we all met at the Alessandro Mendini nightmare house, I got a call at school the voice was deep male and he was blackmailing me for a million dollars and a Burkin bag. I followed his instructions and it was that kid in there who came to collect. After I tracked him to his house but he got away."

"What info did they have on you?"

"They knew my past, I am unsure of how but they know. At the time I had no idea the two things were connected."

Keiko comes out of the room crying followed by Shizuru. Genkai moves her judgement from me to the girls. Leaving me free to join Kurama and Yusuke on the balcony.

"So you haven't asked where I was yesterday." Kurama looks over to me. All day I have been trying to keep my distance from him.

"Where were you?" Thanks for reminding why I am mad at you.

"Spirit world, Koenma knows who is doing this."

Yusuke burst back into the apartment calling Koenma on his suitcase communicator. Kurama recovering from the shock of seeing Yusuke threaten the chief administrator of spirit word turns to me.

"It's good that your trip to spirit world is was productive." I try to control my tone but my bitterness seeps thru.

"You were gone when I returned." He steps closer, so I move back along the railing.

"I had places to be." Again he moves closer only this time I am trapped in the corner of the balcony. He puts his hands on the railing to my sides.

"You haven't really eaten today, why don't we get you something to eat, or would you rather have a taste of" he wraps his arms around me pulling me for a kiss. I turn my head and he leans his head against the side of mine.

"What's wrong?" His voice stressed and low as he presses his body into mine. "The dream we shared the other night left me wanting you."

"Then why did you leave without saying anything? You said things were going to be different this time" He looks genuinely surprised that I am mad at him. I watch his face as he tries to rationalize why I am mad, just letting the award silence prolong.

"It is" he pulls me in, his voice a soft sorrow. "I promise".

"Actions speak louder than words." He pulls me into a kiss, holding me close to him. He keeps his hands on my back, not taking any liberties. Letting myself sink into his warmth the world melts away around me. Without warning he spins me around his left arm grasps out straight behind me and he holds me tighter with his right. Looking to his outstretched arm I see a red apple.

"For your girlfriend so you don't become lunch." Yusuke speaks to Kurama as if I am not here. Only looking to me when he has what he thinks is a witty insult, "Try not to look like a movie villain eating that".

Kurama hands me the apple then walks to Yusuke , he says something I can't hear then heads into the phone. Following him in, I lean against the wall next to the phone while Kurama looks over some delivery menus. The sharp snap of my bite from the apple draws his attention to me. "You do look like a villain right now." He is trying to be light hearted.

"You'll never stop me" I joke in a menacing tone taking another bite. Kurama laughs, grasping my wrist and taking a bite of my apple.

"Let's get you fed while we wait for Koenma to arrive."

"You don't want to be lunch?" I am trying to sound casual but I do genuinely need to know. Kurama pauses for a moment.

"Do you want me for lunch?" He teases leaning against me.

"While you are tasty, I prefer you alive."

"Good to hear" Kurama laughs kissing me on the forehead then returning to ordering food. Grabbing my luggage bag I take a seat at the table with Genkai.

"During the turnamate you freed those humans. How did you do that?" I can barley maintain eye contact with her as I ask.

"I was warned not to help you." She is stern in her response.

"Help me what and by who?"

"Help you become human, though it can be argued that you never really were. I was told you could die if you tried to undo what was done. That attack would most definitely kill you. Why do you want to undo it anyway?"

"I am aware of the risk. However it may be worth it." I look to Kurama who is still on the phone.

"Would he agree with that?"

"His judgment is clouded on this matter."

"He cares about you."

"He may be compelled to care."

"Why would you think that?" She is now aggravated having been dragged into what seems like petty drama.

"Sometimes people can become addicted to giving me their energy. They find themselves compelled to be with me around me."

"That's what Kido said."

"Why not do what you did with Sakyo?"

"It was the rings and the marriage ceremony binding me that protected him. One we are not there and two without knowing who helped him craft that I won't be able to replicate it. Once Bui is back I will have more control. It will stop me from syphing energy unintentionally, but it won't solve the issue of compushion. In the meantime I should try and finish this spell."

"What's your plan?"

"This is a last resort. If Yusuke and the others are to fail it would kick it."

"What is it?"

"I will give us a second chance, and buy this world a few extra hours. However its cost is great and it's only at best 6 hours if the spell even works." I spent the whole night trying to find anything that would work. Putting this together is the best I can do. The cost is great and after it's all over we could still be dead and the world in ruin.

"Witchcraft was not my area of study so break it down for me. What do you mean by cost? What will the spell do?"

"I am going to generate a time storm. On the outside to everyday people it will look like a massive tornado and they should start to evacuate. On the inside we will be sort of reset to the trigger point and it will allow a second chance. However it's almost never been done and I don't have the actual spell just notations of it being used and theories on what it is."

"That's the best you could come up with?"

"In this short amount of time with only one witch yes this is what i have. Otherwise we just have to hope our fight is good enough. The good thing is if I am right we will all have memories of what happened so we can best not do that again."

"You're not really a fighter are you?" Yusuke says, looking at the contents of the case.

"We do not have many spells used for direct combat. As witches are women we historically are not expected to be in a fight. However we do have spells for war, spells to heal, and curses to kill. However those take sacrifice, ingredients from the target, and special preparations. I have trained to fight but it was never my area of expertise."

"As I said not a fighter."

"She holds her own just fine" Kurama comes over with a take out container settling into the chair next to me. "Eat up." He slides the open container towards me.

When Koenma arrives everyone takes turns yelling at them while I eat. Genkai is getting fed up and tells us to "let him speak". Koenma explains Sensui's past. At the mention of the Black Book Club everyone's eyes turn to me briefly except Yuskia who turns fully at me.

"Black Book Club rings a few bells" he looks directly at me while he speaks. "You are a prominent member Maryden, what can you tell us?"

"Yusuke," Kurama's cold voice warning him to back off.

Koenma continues with his tale bringing up Sakyo who fourteen years ago joined and expanded the demon trade. Kurama places his hand on my leg and his other arm over my shoulder.

Yusuke turns to me "talk about cradle robbing but all that money must have made it worth it right Maryden."

"Fuck off" I spit back at him. My body is raw like all my skin has been ripped off. I need to get away. Kurama's arm feels like a trap. Logically, I know he doesn't mean it to be; he is trying to comfort me. I don't want to be touched. My body is vibrating as my anxiety raises. Yusuke doesn't back down but Kuwabara gasps the horror clear on his face.

"Yusuke stop being an idiot" Genki scolds him "continue Koenma".

Koenma explains how that night he sent Sensui to hinder the now popular black market demon trade. But when the detective came across the 'Feast of Human Vices' he snapped and killed all the humans. My body shivered at the mention. Yusuke glanced at me; Kurama moved his arm. Trying to hold me closer, but I move away. Koenma continues about how that night changed the young detective and he ran off with the chapter black tape. Yusuke takes the opportunity to point out how his attitude made him a better pick.

It strikes us that we are not alone. Across the street from us Sensui and another man stand watching us. Kuwabara darts off to the bedroom as the younger of the two men shots into that room. I follow but flatten my body against the vertical wall reducing my likeliness of getting hit. Dice are embedded in the wall above Kuwabara and Seaman. They get low agents through the sliding glass door as the sniper fires in. Kuwabara pushes past me out the door running to our attackers. As I go after him I catch a hit threw my shoulder. Hitting the ground I move to the wall to take cover. The shots stop and Shizuru lays me down on the floor to hold a blanket to my wound.

"Keiko will be back soon with some bandages" she is trying so hard to keep her voice calm as my blood fills the blanket. Botan watches as the boys face off. The pain has me unable to really focus not at all aided by the blood loss. Seaman shouts his ramblings until finally telling us it's Kuwabara they want. Shizuru bolts out of the room and I try to get up to see what's going on outside. Suddenly everything goes white and I feel pain across my body.

"Maryden… Maryden… wake up…. Why wont she wake up I thought you were supposed to be able to heal her" Kurama shouts.

"Let me hold her please" Bui's voice full of pain. I can feel the broken bones threw out my upper body; the shot to my shoulder is now the least of my worries now that I am sure I have a fractured skull. Bui has his hand clasped in mine all my pain flows to him leaving a warm feeling behind.

"Stop" I mutter opening my eyes. "I'm okay" Kurama pulls me into a hug. While I am sore my shoulder is healed. Bui is layed out on the floor bleeding from his shoulder where I was hit. I get up letting go of his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"The hotel was booked so I had to fly back, also the yacht place won't rent to me anymore. Sorry, I could not heal you fully". He has to force the words out.

"You did exactly what I needed, that's all I ask of you now rest we got it from here" I say Kurama helps me up.

"You should also rest" Kurama says, worried about me.

"I'm fine we need to stop them. Bui as soon as you can get up I need you to place the markers around the disturbance and meet me at Demon Door Cave."

"I should be good in 5 minutes to get up. I wont be much good to you in a fight for several hours at least." He lays still closing his eyes. I pat his hand and get up.

Kurama opens his mouth to argue but I place my finger over his mouth. The whole way to Demon Door Cave Kurama says nothing. He just keeps me close. By the time we reach the cave I am recovered enough to to summon my power; not all of it but enough to be useful. At the mouth of the cave I start setting up. Kuwabara was supposed to be my main sacrifice but with him kidnapped I can't use him. I will have to use Kaito or Mitsunari with Mitarai. It's not ideal but will do. I draw out my pentagram and set the crystals. From my bag I grab two glass pitchers and a silver bowl. Setting the bowl in the center of the pentagram I take the pitches out with me. Hiei and Yusuke have joined us and it looks like they have developed a plan.

"What can we do?" Kurama asks, approaching me.

"Put this in your pocket. Do not let it leave your side. It will help me mark the edges for the eye of the storm. I will need all of you who are going in to carry a small crystal." Kurama takes the stone watching me carefully as I turn to the group holding out the stones to them as well. Yusuke and Mitarai both take them. Hiei just stares at me. Yusuke grabs the last two stones passing one to Hiei.

"Come on Hiei take the pretty stone it wont bite." Yusuke tries to pass it to him but he refuses.

"That's what you think." He takes the stone reluctantly placing it in his pocket.

"I will give the other to Kuwabara when we get him back. Anything else?" Yusuke is in good spirits, reinvigorated by gaining Hiei at our side.

"You and Mitarai are the only two humans going in?" This is not good. Kurama will not forgive me using his friend's soul for a sacrifice.

"The rest of you are not really fighters. Why is that a problem?"

"The spell requires at least one sacrifice, two to be safe and well it works out perfect if the sacrifice is someone going in because it acts as a warning. Sort of a canary in the coal mine."

"If we are to fail the humans inside would die so it not only lets you know we failed but gives you what you need to kick off the spell." Kaito's voice is still slightly sombered by his deduction. I just shake my head in response. "It also means your using our enemy to kill the sacrifice for you."

"If I don't get my ass kicked no problem, that's fine by me. What do I have to do?" Yusuke acts like he has no idea what he is getting into but he dose.

"If you fail when this is over you will have no sole it will be spent. No death just nothing."

"I said lets do it."

"Me too" Mitarai's voice sakes but he is trying so hard to be brave.

"Ok, lift up your shirt." The boys comply and I start with the detective. Taking my blade I cut a cross over his heart letting the blood flow into the pitcher. His powers harmonizes With the glass creating the bond. "Mae pob toriad, pob poen, pob marwolaeth yn llenwi'r llestr hwn. Rydych chi'n ei roi yn rhydd felly mae'n cael ei wneud." Yusuke just watches with curiosity as I look up to him. "It is done." I repeat the same with Mitarai who has a harder time staying still. Kurama stays outside the pentagram as I place th pitchers inside. For possibly the last time I let him take me into his arms. He just holds me my head on his chest, I wish we could stay like this forever.

"I will not fail you, no matter what I will find a way back to you." He lifts my chin forcing me to look into his emerald eyes before he takes me into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Is what I say, what I want to say is let's run. Let the world fall because I can not lose you again. Not like this.


	16. Sixteen

It's been hours of sitting in the pentagram, my eyes focused on the ruby pools of blood at the basin of the glass pitchers. Bui has already placed the markers. The closing of the circle sent a shudder threw me. Like someone sitting a large door inside my body. Even if I wanted to leave this circle and join the fight I can't. The markers in the boys pockets hum with their emotions and energy. My concentration is being split so many ways, my breathing is the only thing I fully have control of right now. Suddenly a great ripping pain pulls me forward by my ribs, my hands catch me before crash into the bowl below my face. Panting my reflection in the metal brings me back to myself.

"Maryden what's happened?" Kaito stands outside of the circle in front of me. I close my eyes and try to focus on the stones the boys took. Yusuke is the only one I can find.

"Something has blocked the connection I have to Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Mitarai." The words taste of blood as I speak. "They should be still alive because Mitarai's pitcher is not full." Regaining my sitting positions Yusuke's pitcher begins to fill, the fight has started. With every injury he takes the blood rises and the power given to the spell rises. As he heals he takes back that power. Only until he dies will I have enough power to start the spell but I also really need Mitarai to die soon after. Already Yusuke's sacrifice is making it hard to breath surrounded by this power. The pulling of power back and forth is begging to wear on me then my connection to others is restored and Yusuke's pitcher reaches its brim. He is dead but his sole has not come. I try to focus on him but the connection to him but with his death the stone is now a still marker on the ground. Where is his sole? The other stones are getting further away with the exemption of Mitarai's. He has not become injured yet. As the other stones stray I have no choice but to drop the connection.

"DAMIT," I shout out.

"What's wrong? What do your need?" Bui has arrived standing out of the circle.

"His sole has not risen, unless one of them is a voodoo practitioner his sole should be here, the others I can only assume had jumped into the whole. Mitarai is not in the fight. Get him and bring him here. I need his soul."

"Just keep focus I will be back." Bui says running into the cave. As I wait Yusuke's blood begins to stir curdling and turning a dark green. The power in my circle becomes unstable as I choke on something climbing up my throat. Leaning forward a vomit a black mass. Yusuke's blood boils over flowing over my hand. It's tainted his blood is not human. The dark green tinted blood spreads up my arm soaking into my flesh posing my blood. The circle is broken and someone's arms come up under my arms and they drag me out of the circle.

"What happened?" Shizuru lays me down keeping her distance from me.

"His blood" I am panicking my words are coming out threw desperate gasps. "Not human...demon… it backfired the spell… curse. Give me the other blood I need clean blood. Water too."

She runs back in grabbing the other vessel now a quarter full of deep red human blood. From the side of the circle I grab selenite crystal. Pouring the blood over the crystal and rubbing it on up from my hand up and around my neck. Then continue the process with water. The curse is still with me but it will not kill me now I will have to be careful and focus on cleansing until the next full moon. From the case I grab my collapsed staff and a few larger knives. If the horde comes we will need to fight. Bui comes back out with Mitarai.

"Yusuke is a demon. He jumped into the tunnel after the others and the SDF is here." Bui says setting the boy down in the bed of the truck. "All we can do now is wait and hope they can make it back."

While we wait I focus on purifying myself through meditation. Several large demon energies emerge from the cave. I jump up at the sight of Kurama coming out into the light. He pulls me into a passionate kiss, holding me tigh as tears fall from my face.

"We made it, it's over." He holds me against his chest. Rubbing my back.

Behind us the SDF emerges from the cave, they want to kill Yusuke. Among the officers I will never forget, the hunter who killed us. Rage fills me to the point my body shakes with it, The SDF commander confronts Yusuke and Koenma. His team watches the exchange; the blue haired soldier doesn't even look at us. As if killing us was nothing to him.

"You" I shout while standing next to Yusuke. The members look at me "Don't you recognize us. You hunted us, killed us and our child." He just stares ahead frightened, his boss turns to him. The blue haired soldier steps back. Bui comes to my side a step in front of me.

"Mea est ulti infer-,"the spells fire burns in my mouth then Koenma covers my mouth. My arm burns as the blood cure gets worse with my attempted casting.

"No Maryden you cannot kill him." He warns me.

"Why not, sounds like he deserves it," Yusuke says angrily, building up for another fight. Kurama steps forward to my side placing a arm around me. He has done the calculation and chosen not to fight. This is not over. I will walk away now but I will kill him. The commander takes this break in hostility to further de-escalate the situation.

"For now we focus on the breach." The commander shouts and they all head back into the cave. Kurama takes me from Koenma and we start walking away.

"So you two had a kid" Kuwabara asks cluelessly.

"Dude, What the fuck is wrong with you?" Yusuke shouts at him, hitting him. "Maryden, sorry he is an idiot."

"You were pregnant when he" Kurama stops his body giving an involuntary shake the tears in his eyes clear as he looks down. I nod in response. He opens his mouth again but closes it.Yusuke puts a hand on his shoulder, Hiei also reaches to lay a comforting hand on Kurama's arm. Bui wraps me in his arms. I still have to work at holding my tears. I don't want to cry not here.

"Sorry, I cant take all your pain" Bui's deep voice breaks as tears fall on my head. Kurama tugs on my hand and Bui lets me go.

"Let's go home," he says, wrapping his arm around me.

"Koenma you can stay with me until you figure something out" I don't look back as I speak. Kurama looks at me puzzled for a moment, thinking I would not want guests other than him right now. The whole way back he just holds me as he thinks of what to say. In our past we have both just ran from our pain, giving each other space after tragedy and getting back together when fate brings us back together. Now Kurama stays by my side holding me instead of leaving me alone even though he could go home easily he comes back to my place. It's not until Koenma is settled into the spare room and we have the privacy of the bathroom that he speaks to me.

"It's nice of you to take in Koenma," Kurama says as he slips into the oversized soaking tub behind me. He wraps his arms around me. His warm hard body supporting me. "Surly it has nothing to do with how the SDF may be keeping an eye on him."

"Let's not talk about that," I say, running my hands over his legs. He sighs, then rests his forehead on the top of my shoulder.

"We cannot kill him, they would never stop hunting us. We would lose everything." He sounds tired.

"I said let's not talk about it" my voice expressing the anger bubbling up in me.

"Right now we have the opportunity to live good lives. Reform our past." His tone starts off strained almost pleading; then saddens as he continues "have children that won't be hunted. Children who could have great lives in this light". He places one hand over my flat stomach, his arms holding me tighter as he pleads "Don't please, just don't do it. I cannot lose you again."

I turn my head and nudge his face with my shoulder so he looks up at me. We kiss his mouth in the taste of tears. As our kiss becomes more passionate I turn around and wrap my legs around him. He moves toward me, moving his hands to my hips.

"I love you Maryden Ravenwood." His voice soft his eyes still a bit puffy.

"I love you too, first as Yoko Kurama and now as Suichi Minomino; I love you."

"Then please don't go after him."

"How can you ask me that? Don't you want revenge?" I'm angry now it feels like he just has been manipulating my emotions for what he wants.

"I was reckless after Kuronue's death; getting you pregnant then going on risky highest, dragging you all over the demon world in your fragile state. Looking back I was selfish, never considering your needs. I'm sorry. He was just doing his job."

"Job, I was alive when he came on me, I was unable to move. When asked if I was alive he said no and shot me in the face. He will never understand the feeling of losing a child or seeing his lover dead beside him unable to fight back. However I can grant him the feeling of choking on his own blood."

"Look at where we are," Kurama snaps at me desperately pleading. "I could have never provided you this life. Do you think about the life our children would have had if they lived?"

"Of course I think about them. I wonder what they would look like, who they would be now if" my anger now sadness I now lay my head on his shoulder.

"Maryden, we have lost so much let's not waste this opportunity we have now." For a while hold I him as we cry for all the loss and pain we suffered. After we go to bed he holds me all night.

The next morning I wake up before him; I roll over and brush the hair from his face. Over 400 years we have spent in each other's arms. There was a time when things like last night would end up breaking up. We were never good at being open with each other about the more painful topics. Instead we ran from each other. I would leave back to my treehouse or to my friend Mukruo. Eventually we would find each other again and fall back into a relationship not talking about the past just moving forward. Now I guess we're starting to work through things. He has a point: had we lived a ruff nomadic lifestyle had any of our children been born alive it would have been a hard life for them. Unless I am sure I can get away with it's best to not try anything rash. At least right now I'm going to lay here with him. A knock on the door wakes Kurama.

"Yes," my annoyance clear.

"A woman is on the line asking for Suichi. She is very insistent to speak with him." Bui replies.

"I'll be right out," Kurama responds, trying to jump out of bed but his legs give out. He slowly gets up using the wall to steady himself as he walks to the living room.

"Good luck, I say before heading into the bathroom to get ready. Kurama is still on the phone as I cross into the living room in a green silk robe untied over my bra and panties. He stops mid sentence as he watches me collect my uniform from the cleaners bags.

"Yes mother I'm still here. I'm on my way to grab my uniform" He pleads apologetically. "We fell asleep watching TV and it won't happen again".

I giggle watching him plead with her trying to explain his absence to her. Especially now that she has found him at a girls house. At school Kurama arrived with only 10 minutes left in our second class. He was awkward coming in trying to be discrete. He took his seat beside me at the window. He tries his best to not be a further distraction in class.

"What took you so long? I was only 10 minutes late?" I ask at the end of class. "Well my mom stayed at the house to continue our conversation".

"I take it she is not happy about you staying with me?"

"She wants to meet you."

"Are you ready for that?"

"It was made clear to me that dinner was Friday at six and you and your parents are invited."

"I will bring dessert, wine, and Bui will have to take the place of a parent as I don't have one readily available." Does she know I own the company she works for? Surely I would have remembered meeting her if she was at any of the meetings. If she doesn't know do I tell her? How do I introduce Bui, he is labeled as my personal assistant is that okay. Can I really say 'This is Bui my personal assistant'? No that's odd and it will further questions. Questions that people normally feel bad for asking when they learn the answers.

"Maryden, are you listening."

"Sorry, I was lost in thought. What does she know about me?"

"That you are a girl from school; anyway tonight Mother wants me home right after school. Will you be alright?"

"You mean will I hunt down the SDF officer in Demons Door Cave. Don't worry I have other things to take care of tonight. In fact, expect me to be unavailable more often for a while."

"That's probably a good thing. What's going on?" He seems relieved thinking I will have a distraction to occupy me.

"I have a meeting with a potential new employee, some research to do, layoffs to start."

"Lay-offs, who is affected?"

"Your Mom is safe, don't worry about that."

"Thank you." Kurama looks down at his food.

"Having a few nights back home will be good for you. Spending the night with me is dangerous for you." He was so weak this morning, it's surprising Hiei has not paid me a visit.


End file.
